Little Army
by Seth da Hooded Bandit
Summary: In this corrupt world of war, oppression, and experimentation, it takes a rebel prisoner to show Ludwig what it means to fight for what's right. Future/War AU. GerIta, many pairings.
1. A Little Laboratory

**Author's Note: **New story! Been feeling a GerIta mood lately, and my brain conjured up this! Enjoy the story and I will try to post this every few days if I can~! :D

Also, I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors that can be found in this. Please let me know if you find one, just as long as you let me know how you're feeling about the story. :D

* * *

Calling this job grim was a gigantic understatement. Everyday, he was to wake up, throw on a lab coat and play "lab assistant" for the day. Which, to someone who's young and unaware, it would seem like a perfect job to have; fun, rewarding, and you can have your own position as an official scientist of the Nation once it was all over. The only reason he was here, working this job, was because of the third part of it, the only truth about the choice.

Correction. He was here because the government had decided that he was too smart and too much of an asset to loose on a battlefield against the revolution. Also because he was more likely to roll over, sit, and stay the good little government dog he needed to be than his older brother would. His brother was more of a "shoot first and ask questions later" sort of man, which made him an outstanding lieutenant in the Nation's army. He could still order people around and shoot any rebel that crossed his path, but he still had quite a group above him to keep him in check. If he hadn't been distracted by finding something for his master, then he would have chuckled at the thought that the army was really just a place for them to babysit his big brother; to keep him out of trouble. If he wanted to be called "big brother", he'd have to get more mature than his younger one.

Anyway, back to business. He found a spare syringe and filled it the appropriate liquid for the master. When he was told that he would become a lab assistant, Ludwig was initially thrilled. He wouldn't have to go into combat, he could study up on ways to help cure some of the newer diseases occurring within his people, and he knew that a job working directly for the government would pay him far more than Gilbert's salary. However...there was a reason why these government dogs who rolled over for their masters were given so many treats. It came with a sort of...sacrifice. Many of the more loyal and nationalist citizens and scientists alike wouldn't see things in this way, for what they truly were, but he wasn't blind. He would never be blind to this, as much as he wanted to be after he discovered the truth.

Scientists were not paid to research diseases and test their cures within rats or animals of that nature. No...they were paid to experiment with humans. Prisoners of war in fact. The government passed it off as a "better way to end this war faster". The "humane" way. This way the rebels would be back serving the Nation's government, but would get a few lashes for being such bad dogs (either that or just dead, the government honestly didn't care if the scientists killed their subjects or broke them to submission). Propaganda considered these people savages, but Ludwig wasn't really sure how he felt about the enemy anymore. Some of his family members had died in the conflict, but this enemy rebellion was composed of human beings as well. Same genetic makeup as the humans here. Same technology, give or take some advantages and disadvantages. Similar desires as the Nation he served under. So, he tried to give them sympathy as much as he could, but the haunting words of his brother's take on the conflict would always come back to whisper in his ears:

"_These people seek to only spill our blood and stain the ground and their tabards with what will be left us for honor to their wicked so-called kingdom, their crazed leader, and their heathen gods or whatever they worship. It doesn't matter who they have back home - all that matters is that you must kill or they will kill you. Just like how they killed Roderich, Elizaveta, Vash, and mother and father. They won't hesitate to kill us, so why should I hesitate to kill them?" _

It was a bit safe to say that all of the time on the battlefield had shed a very bleak light on Gilbert's view of the world. Some said that he was loosing his remorse, some said it was his senses, and others said that he was slowly crumbling to bits. However, those were just privates and their foolish chattering. Ludwig knew that Gilbert was still very much alive. He was full of loyalty, and justice, and passion. Sometimes those traits got the better of him - but they reassured the little brother that he was still continuing to live. It was something that he didn't seem to worry about, as neither did his love of four years, Lili. She was a soldier too, a Sergeant Major in Gilbert's company. While alone, the two of them were talented, together the two were mayhem in a package. The captains had been both impressed and horrified with what the two lovers could do with a pair of machine guns aimed at a large group of rebels. He was glad that he had only heard boasts from his brother about that sort of thing, but he'd rather see the two of them mow down rebels that have to hear about how Lili's a "wild little thing" in bed (along with any unnecessary details that Gilbert thought were important for his brother to hear, which mainly weren't) right after he finished talking about her skills with a cannon launcher.

It was sickening, but he wasn't sure if that was more sickening than having to watch his master and the others jam syringes into their victims necks to see what their reactions would be, how it would affect their body, and if they would submit to the master in charge. From what he could tell, shooting and killing people was sick, but watching a poor person writhe and scream and having to observe how much their physical makeup would change and change the person's personality in return was far more sick. So many times he just wanted to say no. So many times he had wanted to rip the syringe from his master's hand to save another prisoner from being toyed with and being watched intently like a filthy lab rat. However, he couldn't. He needed to bear through the lessons and observations in order to become a scientist of his own. Whenever he got a lab of his own, he'd stick to conducting experiments for the good of the Nation. Medicine, vaccinations, cures; not finding the thousandth way to fuck up the human DNA chain. His opinion wasn't shared by many of his fellow citizens, mainly because so many had lost a friend or family member in the conflict already, and thought that their enemy was a blood-craving slaughterhouse made into men, just like the government had told them.

Maybe they were, but that shouldn't mean that we scientists should be given the reins over their health and bodies. This went beyond human nature, this was trying to play God. Not that "God" had a real effect on society nowadays, the figment had been lost long ago in favor of more ideas relating to individuality, how we control our fate, and how the common man can succeed at doing what he wants to do. Kind of ironic, considering the government was drafting citizens left and right under the name of some higher power to defend the Nation. Ludwig sighed aloud, maybe there really was no hope for the human race. So many wars fought over the shifting of a border, so many wars fought between countries that couldn't talk things out and compromise, so many wars fought over discrimination that had supposedly died out long ago, and so many wars fought over Gods and religion. There was either no more faith in humanity, or we were simply giving into the raw nature that we humans possess. Kill or be killed. Survival of the fittest. Progress through sacrifice. That's all we do, and that's all we have done.

"Hey, Lud! Stand there all day with my syringe and we won't have our fun!"

He was snapped out of his dark philosophical thoughts, and handed the syringe of blackening liquid to his master. He gave a brief apology, went back to grimacing, and his scowl fell back onto his features.

The master didn't seem to take notice, or he simply ignored him if he caught sight of the disgust written all over the germanic boy's face. He gave a cheeky smile and stroked the syringe, "We're going to be putting this in 8, she's become a little more rowdy and hisses at me whenever I give her food. I think she even tried to claw at one of the walls of her cell with her fingernails."

Ludwig couldn't help but ask, "So what's it supposed to do? Stop her from acting like a feral cat?" He did notice that she tended to wrap herself up like a cat did, maybe even try to stare up at the two of them with big kitten eyes. Either she was some kind of cat-loving freak, or master had given her some weird new drug the last time he preformed on her.

Master shrugged, "I suppose we can only find out once we test it. I believe it's supposed to enhance the behavior until she acts like a tigress or something of that nature."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, master? Should you want to preform on her again, I'll imagine that it would be very difficult to keep her still so you could give her the drugs. She'd probably try to claw your eyes out if you cornered her," he was against it all, but couldn't fully speak out in his position.

The master tapped his index finger against his chin and sighed, "Yes, I suppose you're right Lud. I hadn't thought of that through yet; if she becomes more like a tigress, she'll want more food too. That could get expensive... _Danke_, _mein Lehrling!_ You've saved the lab from disaster once again!" He tossed the syringe back to his assistant and said, "Mind washing that out for me? I'll let you know what we'll need instead."

Once his back was turned, Ludwig rolled his eyes, strolled over towards the chemical stations and muttered under his breath, "Mad man..."

When he was about to ask the master about doing something instead for 2, there was a scream from the testing areas. A shrill that came from one of the test subjects.

"-Ah hell. Lud, please bring me some of the violet syrup in a syringe for me. 11 is all wound up now for some reason."

He didn't mind the syrups as much. For the most part they were sedatives, and from what he could tell they didn't cause many changes in the body, other than knock the subject out cold for a little while. He drew some of the violet colored syrup from one of the phials and gave it to master to inject in the panicking rebel prisoner. At once, his eyes fluttered closed and he fell to the floor and began his slumber.

Master wiggled his fingers at the patient and chimed, "Sweet dreams, my young boy."

Like he said, mad man.

"Lud, did you want to get anything for 2? He looks like he's in pretty rough shape."

The man in questioned turned in bewilderment towards his master, and the elder man chortled, "It's pretty obvious that you're worried about him. He hasn't touched his food in days and his behavior is more or less unpleasant. Why don't you go in and inspect him yourself?" Whenever Ludwig stiffened in hesitation, questions raising to his lips that he didn't really want to ask, the master added on, "I won't mention it in a report or anything. You're _mein Lehrling_, and I won't rat you out. Just pass judgement on his condition and tell me what to get, okay?"

Ludwig nodded and opened up 2's cage. 2 was a meek man with shallow cheekbones and unruly curled brown hair. His brown eyes were narrowed into slits and he looked like he was in pain and certainly enraged. Like a rabid dog. One could see that he was thinning beyond normal means, and whenever Ludwig was able to start seeing some of his ribs, he began to worry. The blonde apprentice requested, "Some of the yellowish syrup might do him some good master."

"Such a damn softie," Master sighed before handing him a syringe with the syrup. This syrup was known as one to use for relaxing a subject and putting them at a piece of mind. Nicer scientists typically did this for subjects who couldn't seem to trust their master, and it would help them grow to be accustomed to their surroundings. Crueler ones had used it's effects to help calm down a subject before a large test, one that could possibly change their DNA strand in a very strange way permanently. Ludwig figured that 2 was unable to cope with his situation, so he tried to have a hunger strike and became angry whenever he or his master passed by the glass. Once he had injected the syrup into the man's vein -after a bit of a struggle - 2 immediatley calmed down some, and he began eating off the food tray he was provided with earlier.

"Good choice. He may be more docile, should I need to preform another test on him later on." Stepping from the cage and closing the door, Ludwig openly grimaced at his master, before stepping around him to collect his belongings. "Oh don't look at me like that, Lud. I know you don't really approve of it now, but one day you'll come to appreciate it. Our people will be safer with these savages locked up."

Ludwig didn't respond more than with just a simple nod. He was ready to go back to his apartment and have a good night's sleep. He was about to open up the lab's door before the master stopped him, "Ah, we're actually going to take a trip upstairs tomorrow."

"For what purpose?"

"One of the highest scientists in this corporation has been interested in my progress and your studies. He wants to show you what you could be if you choose to follow his path of sciences."

Ludwig nodded, as a docile government dog should, "I look forward to it Master. I shall see you tomorrow."

Once the door was closed behind him, the master pulled out a cigarette and lit it. That youngster was gonna end up getting him fired if he kept holding him back from proceeding along with his experiments. Then again, he caught sight of the sleeping 8, and felt a little grateful that Ludwig had told him otherwise before he turned her into a ferocious jungle cat. He could only imagine her tearing out his eyes without remorse, along with the rest of him.

He might get him fired, but at least he looks out for the greater good, and keeps his master from making decisions that will end up making him a mangled corpse on the floor. Not too many people nowadays have that sort of heart. It was refreshing.

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading! Tell Me What You Thought! :3_**


	2. A Little Opportunity

**Author's Note: **Oh wow, thanks to those who have shown their appreciation for this story already. I give it all back to you. Enjoy! Make sure to review, please!

* * *

Although Ludwig was typically impressed on a daily basis, with him being the apprentice of a scientist after all; there wasn't really anything that could add up to the amazement of what was going on today. He was following behind his master, who was in turn following one of the "big boys" from upstairs. Right now they were touring around the facility. Gray, metallic walls locking in solid glass columns with bright beams of surging energy were used to power everything in the room, from the lights on the ceiling to the condition setters in the high-tech prisoner cells. The men and women who walked passed him stared at his master as if he was a common slug from the slums instead of a scientist; of course not directly to his face, but Ludwig could clearly see their expressions once his back was to them.

What kind of world did these people live in up here? He was already made aware that the different floors had different purposes and jobs, and oftentimes - the attitudes of the employees differed from floor to floor. Ludwig guessed that these people had the most stress in their department, and wondered if he'd ever have a position like theres. He certainly hoped not, because as he was looking at the multitude of high-tech equipment that were used on the patients, his stomach began to turn over.

Quite aplenty of these gadgets were no harmless instruments fitting to belong to a scientist or even a doctor. No, these were torture devices. These people seemed armed to the teeth should something happen, but why was it necessary? Did they have a steady stream of defiant and violent inmates, or did they seem to go beyond the normal means to keep their prisoners in check? They had been captured and stuffed into cages in order to be tested with...hadn't they suffered enough?

But before he could delve into these troubling thoughts anymore, the "tour guide" of a scientist stopped in the middle of a large open room in the facility. Scientists and doctors alike were crowding around several of the cages to observe their test subjects or writing down notes from the monitors that were scattered about in the room.

He grinned and began an explanation, "The top floor of this building typically stores inmates that are new, and needing to be broken into submission. Otherwise, they contain prisoners who are yet to submit."

The master crooned to Ludwig, "Doesn't make any sense to me, this whole system. Why don't they just keep the newest ones on the bottom levels?"

Apparently only two out of the three of the tour group understood why that was so necessary, but the blond merely shrugged, interested in hearing more about this floor.

The scientist pointed over yonder, "Mr. Zabek, would you like to follow one of our chemists over to the brewing station? I understand you're very attuned to testing chemicals."

Master looked back at his apprentice, "Well, come along Lud-"

The scientists smiled and shook his head, "The lad can stay and converse to me if he chooses. You're free to go on ahead."

Ludwig nodded, "I'll be fine, master. I want to speak to Mr. Kaminski about other matters." Master simply sighed and walked along with one of the other scientists before the apprentice turned back to Kaminski, "I apologize for any muttering of my master, he's a tad..." he swirled his finger in a circle near his ear, "...off, I suppose."

Kaminski crossed his arms and sighed, "Clearly. Now, may I ask? What is such a bright young man like yourself doing with a loon like him? That mad rabbit must be ruining your progression."

"It's not as if I had any choice of master. I suppose my name was drawn from the hat to work under him."

"It's a shame the way the downstairs individuals assign their apprentices. Either they really did draw from a hat or they are blind to his foolishness. That's why the building is the way it is, the smartest should be rewarded the top."

"The reason the building is this way is merely for protection, sir."

"Ah, so you understood my puzzle? Would you do me the honor to elaborate on your thought process?"

"It's not that difficult, if you keep the newest inmates that haven't been sedated yet at the top of the building, there's always the chance that one may break loose and try to escape. If one does, there's plenty of time to warn the other floors to have the staff and visitors get out of the building, or it will try the window - a fall to imminent death," he felt as if Kaminski was merely trying to pull him in and butter him up, and it was sickening.

"You see? You shouldn't be forced to work under a person like Zabek. You're talents and eagerness for knowledge go beyond the fools who reside downstairs. I ought to write the faculty and request for a change in apprenticeship for you. Or, at least you could stay a week up here and learn what we scientists really do in this building."

Considering that he wouldn't want his master to be killed in his experimentation, he figured that a week up here would be plenty. It would be enough time to give him insight into his possible future career, and possibly not enough time for him to cause too much mayhem in his lab. He agreed on the week, and Kaminski looked delighted.

"Splendid! It has been quite a while since I had an apprentice, and I have some new delights to show to you that I couldn't show to my last one. Poor doll, stuck downstairs with the common minds as a receptionist."

Ludwig was a bit irritated with the ego of this scientist, but he tried to not let that fill his mind. There was likely a lot he could learn from him, and it was only a week, so it wouldn't be pure hell. "Is there anyway I can see some of your progress? I'm interested in knowing what all I'll be seeing in the next week."

Kaminski twiddled his finger back and forth, "No, no. That's the joy of the surprise, good lad. Besides, I wouldn't want to be caught up in something important and having Zabek come bumbling along." There really was no need to keep insulting his master, but the apprentice held his tongue. "No, I want to hear more about you. More importantly, I have a very important question to ask of you before this upcoming week."

"Yes, sir?"

"As demeaning as it sounds, will you roll over and be the good government dog you're supposed to be as a citizen and scientist of the Nation?"

"My older brother and his consort are both well ranked in the army. The duty of the Nation runs in our blood, sir."

Kaminski grinned, "That's excellent, Ludwig. Exactly what I like to hear."

Suddenly, the heavy footsteps of master's eager feet came storming back towards the two of them. He smiled to his apprentice, clutching a notepad that was covered with scribbled down notes. They mainly looked like recipes. "Ah, Lud, you ought to see the brewing stations! There are a lot of chemicals that we should test on our subjects downstairs. Unless the inmates are having problems, tomorrow we'll start creating what we need for some of the greatest experiments I'll ever try."

Kaminski clasped his hands together and frowned pitifully towards the man, "Oh, Zabek. There's actually been a change of plans. I wanted Ludwig to work up on this floor for a week."

He glanced over between his apprentice and Kaminski and growled, "...Under who?"

"Myself, of course, though I would think that any of our scientists would be honored to have him as an apprentice, if only temporarily."

Zabek knew he really couldn't argue with the fellow scientist. He was much higher ranked, related to one of the Nation's council members, and he was practically in control of the top floor, which also meant basically the whole building. He merely hissed, "I see."

"Oh don't look so glum, friend. This would be a wonderful opportunity for Ludwig to gain some good experience. You wouldn't deny him that, would you?"

Master looked over towards Ludwig, and his expression was one of betrayal. But, instead of voicing his feeling, he only shook his head, "No, sir."

"Good! Everything's settled then!" Kaminski looked over towards the clock and whimsically sighed, though it seemed quite an act, "Oh, look at how the time has gone away from us all. I suppose the two of you should be getting home." He placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder and said to the younger man, "I look forward to working with you, Lud."

Using the nickname clearly made his master more irritated, and even more so whenever he responded to the blond's thanks with a "my pleasure". Neither the master or his apprentice really liked the look in Kaminski's eye, and Ludwig was now certain that this week would probably drag on and on.

* * *

It felt like hours between the trip downstairs to leave the building and the ride to his cozy apartment. Dropping his lab coat on the hook by the closet, he collapsed onto the bed before reaching over to check the mail slot. Leafing through the multitude of letters, he disposed of junk mail and advertisements onto his desk, cluttered with several days worth of worthless mail, until he found something he was actually interested in. A letter.

It was from his brother and Lili both. They normally both wrote a letter to send whenever they had the chance to write - or sometimes a joint letter - for them to express both of their thoughts to Ludwig, who was far away from the battlefields. From what he could tell, it might be part of some weird romantic game the two played together. Although, from some of the letters he had received in the past, it was more likely that they did it to be openly honest, especially if they were concerned for their partner.

Both letters were written in fluent German, despite the fact that English had become the official language of the Nation. He didn't mind, he actually liked it because it reminded him of the quiet home life they once had before their entire family was drafted into the military. Conversations aplenty tossed about in German, the large meals they'd have on Sunday afternoons, wishing that they could take the family to go to the tropics, the laughter shared between everyone. Ludwig sighed, dwelling in the past was enough to make one emotional.

Gilbert's letter was talking about how he and Lili together had taken down another fort, along with some notes on his captain, whom he supposed that he was making fast friends with, but also dwelled upon some little wishes about seeing his younger brother again and wanting to return to the good old days before the draft. Lili's letter usually had more thought and depth put into it, so he normally read hers after he looked over his brother's. She instead talked about the obvious homesickness that Gilbert was having (so it wasn't just himself, huh?), and that she wanted Ludwig to start researching some cures and vaccines in order to send better medicines to the front lines. The medics down there, apparently, could only do so much for one person, and with the newfound ailments and weapons under constant development, there were more cures that needed to be invented. At the end of her letters, she'd have a quote from literature or some famous person from the past, so it was always interesting to think that even though she was a skilled army combatant, there was still a scholar within her. It was surprising to him that she still thought about her old job, even whenever she was under constant attack from the rebels...and she had Gilbert to distract her as well.

Setting the two handwritten letters on the table, he curled up in bed and fell asleep just as he felt his cat leap onto the bed to take a seat beside him.

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading! Let Me Know What You Thought! :3**_


	3. A Little Squeamish

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much to _WolfhunterxX _and _gerita lover14 _for reviewing both chapters and thanks to all of you who favorited/followed the story already! Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

The pooling feeling of unease continued to boil in the pit of Ludwig's stomach; it grew exceptionally uncomfortable whenever he had shown his pass to a sentry upstairs, and he had given him the permission to head into the top portion of the large laboratory. Every time he passed by a scientist, he was greeted with an eager, yet extremely creepy, smile. Ludwig was certain now that Kaminski had spread the word around that he would be coming upstairs to work under the top scientist. The blond couldn't be sure though if they were intentionally trying to freak him out, or if they had little to no experience with welcoming a new member to the top level.

He reached the common area of the lab space, and Kaminski sought him out right away, waving enough to send a quick jolt of surprise up his spine. Could the man at least attempt to hide his eagerness? It was frightening how the top man in the building could be so enthusiastic about one apprentice. He suddenly felt bad for the receptionist downstairs, his former apprentice. Maybe he'd bring her some flowers tomorrow.

The scientist clasped his hands together and said, "Good morning, Ludwig. Are you ready to begin?"

"_Ja_, whenever you are Master Kaminski."

"Great," he gestured over towards the different cells with multiple scientists standing in front of them, "would you like to see the progress we've been making with our newest subjects?"

Ludwig nodded, "Yes sir."

"Then let us be off." Kaminski led him down the hallway, towards the other end and smiled and his temporary pupil, "You've actually come at a lucky time. We have a very diverse group of subjects, old and new, that are being worked on as of late. You'll see the newest and savage specimens to the most docile and tamed ones. What kind of subjects do you and Zabek take care of in his lab?"

Ludwig sighed, "The only ones I've seen are either deranged when they arrive, or they become deranged through the chemicals that we give them to test."

"The Nation doesn't need deranged animals to make up it's numbers. What we need is a group of loyal dogs, ready to serve willingly or even unwillingly to our government. That is the sole reason for them being here."

"But the departments downstairs collect vital information about the vast effects of chemicals-"

"And what use do we have for making our patients act crazed, depressed, or overly eager? None." He looked stern.

"...Sorry for my interjection sir."

"I shall not fault you for it, this is your first day up here and I can't blame you receiving skewed information from Zabek. We shall correct this over the course of the week."

* * *

At the far end of the floor was a large wall of liquids, gathered into a few large groups. Sedatives made up the largest portion of the wall, and they frequently were sampled by a plethora of scientists. It made him a tad sick thinking about how many prisoners were getting put under by so many drugs. So many brains shut down and forced to obey commands given by cruel men with white lab coats.

"The four areas of the building are stocked with everything we need for the management of the prisoners. My personal lab is near the center of the building, so it's easy for me to get whatever I need."

"How many patients do you have authority over?"

"I remove and add prisoners as needed, but there's one that stays with me constantly."

"Why's that, sir?" It was common in the lower levels for prisoners to stay constant for a while, but in the upper levels - Ludwig was under the understanding that they were swapped out quickly in order to make room for more.

Kaminski smiled darkly, "Let's just say that he's...special. His state of mind has been perfected, and he's the most docile creature one's ever seen. I'm afraid that another scientist might _break _him should they get their hands on him. I also don't want to give him directly to the government yet, if he's doing missions in my name, it's more profitable in my stead."

Ludwig blinked, "But if he was to do harm, wouldn't you be sued?"

"Oh yes, maybe for everything I own even. However, he is a perfected being. Nothing in his mindset will change without my command. He's yet to react to anyone other than myself."

"I see..." What matter of test subject could possibly be worth risking your whole career? He supposed it wouldn't hurt much to find out, "Will I be allowed to meet this person?"

"Certainly! He doesn't bite...unless I tell him to of course."

"Today?"

"Hmm...maybe. I really would prefer to show you him tomorrow, as I want you to have a good tour of the facility today. We haven't even reached the area where all the devices are stored."

"Medical devices?" It was a rhetorical question, he would admit. He just didn't want to say the real thing himself.

"Don't be daft, torture devices." Great.

The German boy filed behind the Polish scientist down to the other end, and the wall at this end was horrific. It was a wall with the surface _covered _with dangerous looking gizmos and things that should have never been invented. Syringe guns, plugs, pulley-systems, shock collars and shackles, and was that thing some kind of laser?!

Kaminski took Ludwig's look of disgust as one of awe, considering that only his jaw dropped open a little. He grinned, "Lovely, aren't they? You can't go a day without hearing a scream of mercy from these pathetic hounds of subjects."

"Don't any of the scientists here go insane from it all?" He certainly would, all that yelling in sheer terror from being pulled and pinched and put through so much pain. Although the scientists were "careful" enough to not disfigure their prisoners, Ludwig was terrified for the people locked in the those cells. Left to the complete mercy of blood and money hungry dogs of the Nation.

The head scientist looked so shocked, "Of course not, boy. The government selected the best to be working in these labs. People who couldn't handle it would never be allowed to even work anywhere in this building. Even the janitors in this place are used to it." Kaminski leaned down and hissed in his ear, "I'd like to think that you were selected the same way as everyone else was. Do you intend to make me doubt the government?"

Ludwig shook his head quickly, "Oh, no, of course not sir."

He smiled once again, "Great. Now enough of this, come with me to my personal lab and I'll show you around."

* * *

After a little walk, the two ended up in front of a large white sector in the building, which had a personal passcode for Kaminski. Being the best around here really did have it's perks, Ludwig supposed. The scientist entered in his passcode, and the door opened up automatically to the crisp and clean laboratory with carefully sorted sedatives, tools, and otherwise along the walls. This time, he was actually impressed. Instead of the lab being longways, it was high up. Kaminski had a lift in order to visit the higher rooms and communicators in each of them with fancy monitors to tell someone all the information they needed from down on the ground floor of the lab.

"You look very impressed, my pupil."

"It's just...so different, sir."

"Quite. I'm the only one in this building whose allowed to have this kind of advanced equipment. Even many of the men and women on this floor are barred from entering this area to help me with any of my work. Only the elite few I truly trust are allowed within this room. Some of my former students weren't even able to come in here; you ought to count yourself lucky. You may never see this room again after this week is out."

Ludwig made sure to take a look around. He was disturbed by the good stack of devices placed in one portion of the lab, but was a little relieved by the positive looking medicines that were right by them. He stepped in farther and looked up, seeing a faint outline of the far up ceiling against the darkening shaft that wasn't illuminated. The main lights were at the bottom, so the top grew darker and darker with each cell there was.

Kaminski pointed up to the top of the room, where there was the most insufficient light present, "Do you see the top cell up there? That is where my favorite lives."

Up at the very top? Odd. He could understand why Kaminski would put him further up, in order to avoid being sought out by peeping eyes, but wouldn't it make sense for the most violent prisoners to go up at the top? If they broke free, though incredibly unlikely, they would have an unavoidable plummet to their deaths.

This "favored" prisoner was instead put at the top. Interesting...

Kaminski smiled, "I believe that is enough for today. I shall allow you to return home now and gather your rest. I'll let you help me with some of my prisoners tomorrow and you may get to meet my favorite...if you're good, of course."

Ludwig smiled politely, "Thank you for the tour, sir. I look forward to working with you."

He was about to turn to leave when the scientist put a hand on Ludwig's shoulder, "You don't have to be so formal with me, consider us friends for the week." After a few seconds, he removed his hand and let the young man go.

The Polish man chuckled once the door was closed, "Such a good boy..."

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading! Let Me Know What You Thought! :3**_


	4. A Little Corruption

**Author's Note: **I'm glad to see that I have some constant readers for this. Enjoy the next chapter! Make sure to review/favorite/follow/whatever! :)

Also, I apologize in advance if Luddy seems OOC any, and if the story may be going a little bit slow. I'm trying to drag out the plot more because I'm trying to make this story reasonably longer than "Save Me From December" was.

* * *

He awoke to the smell of strong coffee brewing in the small coffeepot in the one-room apartment. Stretching his well-toned muscular arms over his head and attempting to slick back his messy short blonde hair, Ludwig lifted the shade of the window and took in the calm morning light coming in through the strong glass. The monorail trams were already twisting their way around the largest city in the Nation, and one could see people down below scurrying to breakfast carts in order to get the freshest meals on their way to work.

His cat rubbed her dark gray fur up against his leg, trying to greet her master a good morning. Either that, or Cora was just impatiently hungry.

After feeding the cat and helping himself to a couple cups of coffee, he checked his mail before he committed himself to getting dressed. It was a sole letter from Gilbert. Cutting open the envelope to the letter, he read the message:

"_Brother, please write back soon. These days in the East are growing weary, and this war is taking it's toll on both me and Lili, she's recently been wounded in the leg, and the doctors have already fixed her up, but she can't leave the medical tent for a couple days to make sure the cells are working properly or something. I'm just so worried about her, I sometimes forget that we really are risking our lives every single day. I'm afraid that one of these days the rebels will take her from me...or they'll take me from her. I'm starting to have nightmares about it all, but I know that telling you about it will help soothe myself. Problems have a way of doing that whenever you let someone else know. But please, give me some guidance little brother, what should I do?" _

It was rare to hear his confident big brother write with such modesty. He must have been really worried sick about her, not that there was much of a reason too. Gilbert and Ludwig both knew how strong Lili was. She'd be fine, back on her feet in no time. This war really was dragging on for such a long time, but neither the Nation nor the rebels were going to stop. They'd have to wait it out - they'd have no other choice in the matter.

With a small sigh, he took a seat on his bed once again and wrote out a reply to send to Gilbert, writing in what little advice he could give him:

"_You must stay strong and not give into weakness, _bruder. _The end of this war will come one day, and I'm certain that you and Lili will be there to see it. You know more than I do that Lili is a strong girl, she's more capable of recovering than what you give her for. I know you worry for her, but she'd slap you if she found out that all you've been doing is worrying for her. Love finds a way and God can be a generous man. He wanted you two to be together, so don't worry about her recovery. Focus on what she'd want you to do." _

He sealed it with an insignia of the Nation and sent it off through the mail tube. Ignoring the desire for a third cup of black gold, he got up from his bed and dressed for the day. He felt like he needed a vacation away from the laboratory already. He missed Master Zabek. He missed telling the man to avoid getting too eccentric with the chemicals and being called soft for using so many syrupy sedatives instead of pushing on the "conquest of discovery". He even missed being called all those nicknames Zabek had for him, or just _mein Lehrling. _Kaminski was knowledgeable, but Ludwig knew something wasn't right with that man, something even more wrong than Zabek's foolishness. Kaminski was dark, and something within that intelligent brain of his...something was burning; he could feel it in his gut. He nearly laughed as he slipped on the lab coat, trusting his gut...something a scientist should never do. Science was all about trusting one's head and mind, because one might get killed for thinking and acting with an impulse.

* * *

This train of thought followed after him as he reached the building and went up to the highest floor to report in with Kaminski. What he first saw though, were a couple of scientists gathered around a television set, his temporary master among them. When one of the elites spotted Ludwig coming their way, she tapped Kaminski on the shoulder in order to get his attention. The Polish scientist looked distraught whenever he saw the German young man.

"Oh, Ludwig! Did you not hear of what happened downstairs?"

Ludwig shook his head slowly, "Um, no sir. I did not. What's wrong?"

Kaminski pushed himself to work in faux sadness and wailed, "It's your master! He was killed by one of the prisoners he had! It even managed to escape the laboratory!" He drew Ludwig into an abrupt hug and said, "I'm so sorry, Ludwig. You must be devastated!"

Of course he was, but the sadness was eclipsed by the irritation he had for Kaminski's act. He sure as hell knew that Kaminski had no care for his master being dead, so there was no need for some foolish display! Ludwig pulled himself out of the hold and sighed, "Life will go on, Master. I suppose this means that I'll be your permanent apprentice from now on then?"

Kaminski looked a little more cheerful, "Ah, yes. I'll have to send the details in a report later on today." Shaking off his fake tears and sniff, he said, "Let us be off then, I promised you the permission of working with me on my test subjects."

"Yes sir."

Kaminski made sure to show Ludwig the passcode to the lab room this time. "Since you're my official apprentice now, I shouldn't bar you from going in and out of the lab as you please." Leaning in close, he whispered, "Some of the members here will try to bribe to get the passcode off of you, to see what the great Mr. Kaminki has been working on. Do whatever you can in your power to rebuke the fools, please. My work is for my eyes and the eyes of my elites only."

"You have my trust, Master Kaminski."

"Just 'Master' is fine, Lud. I can call you 'Lud' right? That's what Zabek called you, right?"

Trying not to sigh, he spoke softly, "I don't mind what name you give me, Master." Was he trying to push his buttons on purpose?

"Alright then," the two stepped through the door, and it closed behind them, sealing out possible prying eyes. Kaminski stepped over towards the cage on the very bottom of the of the room, motioning the younger man over towards him. "Much to our convenience, the one I wanted to work on today is this one here."

The prisoner seated inside was a woman; she was a beautiful girl, marred by the war with scars on her arms and cheeks. She was seated facing the wall away from the lab area. The multitude of monitors were showing her body status as healthy and normal, except for the areas of her personality. She was giving off a large amount of stubbornness and was mentally refusing to give into whatever Kaminski planned to do to break her down.

The Polish scientist sighed, "You don't want to know how long it took for us to finally fix her. She had several harsh diseases, and there was a mutation to her DNA chain before we could even bring her in."

Ludwig asked, "The people here have access to high grade medicines?"

Kaminski laughed, "But of course! The hospitals continue to develop more and more cures to the constantly changing diseases and illnesses; they're supplied about as much as we are by the government." But whenever Lili wrote her letter a few days ago, she said that there were an insufficient amount of medicines available at the front lines. Why were they keeping it all hidden away in the hospitals? Kaminski went on, "They're probably making quintillions by now, having to ship the wounded all the way from the East to get their treatment."

Ludwig snarled lowly, turning his voice direction away from his new Master, "Do they not know the death toll out there? The toll of those permanently disfigured? Ones not even human anymore?"

"Did you say something, Lud?"

"Why can't they ship their medicines out to the front lines?"

"Because it'd cost them good money."

"But they're being defended by the army."

"The government has the final say so, though. They probably told them no."

"The government is made up of former soldiers."

"I don't know, and I don't care at the moment, Lud. The government doesn't pay us to stand around and question their motives." Stepping away from the cage, he said, "Just stay there, I'm going to get the chemicals we need." He entered in the passcode and closed the door behind him.

Sighing, Ludwig slumped down to the floor. The Nation had some questionable acts within it, but it was the safest (and probably best) country to live in at the moment. The government provided health care, food, shelter, and jobs to everyone who was less fortunate, and they allowed the people to still have their basic freedoms, within reason. It was a stable society, with very little crime (and if there was crime, it was easily stopped by the government's private police), so there were probably more cons to leave than pros, so most people just didn't leave. But then again, most of the citizens only saw the Nation and it's government as defending them from heathen blood-craving rebels who served a Devil. Ludwig refused to be a blind follower sheep. Well, more like he was a follower sheep...but he wasn't blind. _'Great,'_ he thought, _'that means I'm a coward.' _But what could he do? He couldn't go turning against his own country, he lived here all his life. His family died for it, and some of his family were still alive and fighting for it. What would even be the point of going over to another side? There were likely more problems on their end anyway.

"Oh, is something on your mind, my new pupil?" Kaminski had returned.

Standing back up, Ludwig brushed himself off, "No sir. I'm ready to assist you in whatever you need."

"Good, head into the cell and inject this," he handed him a syringe, "somewhere into her. She'll probably put up a fight so just try to pin her down as best you can."

Ludwig eyed the girl in the cell and took in a breath, she was still sitting in the same position. Thank god for soundproof glass. He'd have to catch her off guard, he knew that prisoners could put up a tough fight if they felt threatened, but the point of all this was to not hurt them. Ludwig was pretty strong for a man, so he'd have to be careful with her.

He stepped inside, and immediatley the girl reacted. She jumped to her feet and took on a defensive position; you didn't have to be a genius (or in a good mental state to say the least) to know that a white lab coat here meant trouble.

The first thing Ludwig did was try to talk to her, because if she'd cooperate, that made his job so much easier. However, he was always told by Zabek to expect the worst and hope for the best, especially with something new to you. He said in a gentle voice, "Miss...you don't have to be afraid of me."

She eyed the syringe with her green cat-like eyes and snarled, "I'm not stupid, you bastard! Whatever the hell is in that thing sure as hell ain't good!"

Ludwig urged, "What makes you think that? You don't know who I am."

Her long blonde hair snapped back and forth, "I don't have to know you!" She pointed to Kaminski outside the cage, "That bastard is evil! He gave it to you so that means it's evil!" She was backing up, extending her hands outwards in case if he tried to attack her, "You're not gonna get any closer to me with it!"

"It's not bad, I promise."

"Is it sedatives...?"

"Yeah, sedatives. They won't do anything to you...other than calm you down." Ludwig was fairly certain that's what this was anyway. He had used a lot of sedatives under Zabek, so he knew what they looked like.

The blonde girl lowered her hands and weakened her stance to a typical position. She grumbled, "Fine. Put them in me, I haven't been able to sleep very well anyway for the past few days." She walked over to him and lifted her hair up, and he took hold of her arm.

"That's not necessary, I'll just put them in right here," he injected the drug into her vein through her arm. He released it as soon as all the fluid was gone, and she yawned in sleepiness. "See? Sedatives," he tried to give her a smile.

She merely frowned back and said softly, "You shouldn't be here..."

"Huh? What are you-?"

Kaminski popped open the cell door and rasped, "Come along, Ludwig! It's done with so get back out here." Ludwig looked back at the prisoner and walked over to the door to step back into the main area of the lab. He looked back over to the girl in the cell, and watched as she lied down, facing away from the glass. While he watched her, Kaminski came up behind him, holding a small remote in his hand.

"Now for the fun part..." he said with a dark grin.

Ludwig's eyes shot open, "What in the hell is that for?"

"This." His master pushed a button on the remote and there was a jolt of light from the cell, and the girl inside appeared to be screaming. But you couldn't hear it at all through the soundproof glass.

"Wha-?! Why are you doing that to her?!"

Kaminski looked at him as if he had asked a stupid question, "Obviously to break her will. Her mentality proves that she's far too disobedient to have any use to us."

"But she cooperated with me!"

"She needs to learn to cooperate with everyone, fool!" He pushed the button again and Ludwig could clearly see her screaming and clutching her arm desperately.

"Stop Master!" Why would he do this?! Why would anyone do this?!

"I don't take orders from you, apprentice!" He pressed it several more times, and once more held down for a long time. Her eyes shot open, and if the soundproof glass wasn't hindering her scream, he was certain that his eardrums would pop.

Ludwig pressed himself up against the glass and whispered a strangled _"why...?"_.

"Next time, she'll remember that she doesn't defy the man in charge. Do not speak out against me again, Ludwig." Kaminski was quite irritated about his apprentice yelling out at a common procedure against a prisoner, but he was intrigued by his ability to speak to the test subject. He's never had an underling who could talk one like her into trusting them. With a small smile, he thought, _'This skill could prove to be very useful.' _

The young man was devastated, he leaned against the cage in defeat and the girl managed to sit herself up again. He could clearly see angry hot tears in her eyes, and she screamed something at him. The German boy was unable to hear her, but he could read her lips.

"_You lied to me! You bastard, you lied to me! Liar! Liar! LIAR!" _

He stepped away from the cage, and quickly composed himself before he felt Kaminski's warm hand find a home on his shoulder. He said softly into his ear, "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Ludwig looked up at him and put back on his stoic face. "You've had a rough day, why don't you go home and relax your mind." With a bit more cheer, he added, "I'll let you see my favorite prisoner first thing tomorrow too."

Ludwig took the hand off his shoulder and nodded, heading out of the room, "I look forward to it, Master. See you tomorrow." His voice was empty, and Kaminski nearly sneered in frustration at his tone.

* * *

When the door was closed, the scientist growled, "Stubborn brat." He walked up to the lift and muttered in annoyance, "Brilliant kid, but he's too damn soft in the heart. Can't beat it into him 'cause he's probably strong as a fucking ox." He raised the lift up to go to the highest floor.

Once it stopped, he stepped off to see a small figure sitting cross-legged on the floor in the cell, looking towards the glass.

He approached the door and tapped three times, and the figure's attention snapped towards the scientist. Such an obedient boy. Kaminski pushed one of the buttons on the side of the door, and he talked into a small speaker next to it. "You're going to have a new visitor tomorrow, isn't that exciting? I know you'll like him, such a nice kid."

He raised his hand to press his palm against the glass and smiled, "But don't worry, my pet. He will not replace you. No one could ever replace you."

And soon, a slim pale hand pressed itself against the door, where Kaminski's palm was on the other side.

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading! Let Me Know What You Thought! :3**_


	5. A Little Prisoner

**Author's Note: **So this is where it all begins basically. Enjoy~! Make sure to review/favorite/follow!

Also, if any of you guys have any questions referring to the story, feel free to ask them!

* * *

It took a couple beverages last night to wash away the sorrow of Ludwig losing his master. The man was ever so curious, even if he was a little crazy. He didn't want him to go the way he did. But, after the fifth beer he remembered that in this society, life was supposed to go on, and there was nothing he could do. He could only hope that Zabek watched over him and guided him from Heaven. He prayed that Zabek didn't have many regrets in response to his death; but, until Ludwig rested on his own deathbed, he would never know.

* * *

The next morning, Ludwig shook the slumber from his bones and cleared the fog from his brain quickly so that he could head down to the lab on time. Those drinks were certainly taking their time to die out, so he'd have to be a little careful on the monorail this morning. He wasn't tipsy - from what he could tell, but he couldn't let the haze of slight hangover weigh him down, for the people on the rail would surely give him looks of concern.

Well, he said concern, but more for their own well-being. They'd be more concerned if he were to throw up or try to be near or collapse onto them. The people of the Nation were all highly independent spirits, it was as if they couldn't trust a soul in this city. Such a lonely group of people, such a trustless group of people.

After a near silent ride on the rail, he got off at his designated stop and headed down the street to his favorite hot dog cart. After ordering his regular, he chewed on the sausage as he walked down several blocks to the laboratory.

He walked through the automatic doors to a comfortably furnished lobby where employees were going in and out of areas, trying to do their jobs. Saying a greeting to some of the people on the first floor, he took the elevator up to the top floor. Another day, another sinking feeling in his stomach from having to work with that wretched Kaminski. As he made the journey up higher and higher, he grumbled to himself about that man. He wasn't foolish, he knew something wasn't right about him. He didn't see the people in the lab, including the prisoners, as equal human beings. He referred to the prisoners like they were wild animals, and the others in the building as underlings on the dominance scale.

His Darwinism-bound brain irked Ludwig to no end. They were in the middle of a war, weren't they? The war and the fighting was opening his eyes to seeing how human the rebels were along with the Nation's soldiers. All humans, and yet so many ways to bring up and tear down statuses that shouldn't matter. There had always been a sort of status for people, ever since the beginning of time. Rich, poor, master, slave, smart, stupid, enemy, hero; all these things had only adapted and changed as society bended and created new shapes with itself to change the lives of the people. But humans all cared about the same things. Always have, always will. The cruelty of human nature...

The elevator made a small _ding_ as it landed on the top floor, and Ludwig stepped off once the door opened up.

Immediately, one of the elites sought out Ludwig. She smiled, "Good morning, sir! Mr. Kaminski told me to point you in the direction to his lab. He's been in there for a little while working on something. I'm certain he'll allow you to participate in whatever he's conducting."

He thanked her and began heading down the hallway. It was as if Kaminski held this whole floor under his spell or something. Ludwig knew that he was the head scientist, not just on this floor but for the whole building, and he was also close to the government. Could it be his proximity to the elite few who ran the government that made him so...cruel? Or was he just cruel to begin with? He couldn't be sure, and he didn't want it to be verified. He approached the lab with caution and typed in the passcode, causing the doors to swing open to reveal Kaminski working on the lift near one of the higher cells. When the doors closed again, he turned the Polish scientist attention away from the prisoner to look down at Ludwig.

"Ah, my favorite apprentice! So good to see you!" He called down to the younger man.

"What are you working on, sir?"

"Aw, Lud. Can't you sound interested? I'm currently reprogramming one of the prisoner's brains. He needs to be fixed before that mindset takes on a violent tone."

"I apologize, I just am a little tired of hearing about reprogramming and the likes," Ludwig sighed.

Kaminski lowered the lift so it stopped on the floor of the lab. "Aw, Lud. I'm really sorry to hear about that." Okay, the whole sweet shit was getting really old. He didn't mind Zabek doing it since it was far more watered down than Kaminski. He wasn't some kid! He was a twenty-one year old man for Christ's sake! Okay, that was a little young to be in this sort of business, but still. He wasn't a teenager that was looking for praise, he was a young man disgusted by everything here; and his new master was either entirely oblivious to that, or he chose to appear ignorant to it.

Kaminski came over to him and asked, "Well, would you like to meet that prisoner today?"

Ludwig nodded seriously, "Yes sir." He had been curious to meet this mysterious person, the one who was said to be "absolutely perfect".

"Great. I have been pushing back the meeting for a few days, so I think today shall be the day you finally meet him. Come along," he motioned for Ludwig to get onto the lift with him, "I'd like to think that he's very excited to meet you."

Kaminski pressed a couple buttons and pulled gently on a lever to get the lift to rise off the floor, and make it's way up the rail towards the top of the lab. Once it had risen as high as it could go there was a _ka-chack _noise and the lift stopped at the top cell. It appeared to be identical to the multitude below it, though the lights inside were dimmed and darker more than the others, probably to correlate with the lacking of light up at the top.

"Watch your step, it's easy to trip up here. I don't think a janitor would enjoy cleaning you up should you fall the whole way down," he warned. He proceeded to walk around the side to the small balcony to see the full glass window of the cell. Ludwig could see a shape sitting cross-legged in the dimmed cell, but he couldn't make any distinct features out. The glass must have had different properties than the typically crystal clear ones.

Kaminski smiled, "What an obedient prisoner he is. I once ordered him to sit cross-legged and every time he sits, he does so." He walked back around the side, and Ludwig simply stood there and stared. A completely obedient prisoner? Could a prisoner like that even think for themselves? He pressed a hand against the glass and thought, _'Maybe? But who knows...?' _As he rested his weight against his hand, he thought he saw the shape move, possibly perk up, and turn his head towards him. But he turned back as soon as Ludwig could be even remotely bewildered.

"Don't dilly-dally Lud, come along over here," Kaminski called, and Ludwig stepped over towards the cell door, which the scientist was proceeding to open with a passcode. He suddenly wasn't very comfortable about going into take a look at this "perfect prisoner". He had this thought that he could be taking a glimpse into something that should have never been accomplished, and it was making his stomach twist itself into pretzel knots. Before opening the door, he turned to Ludwig and said, "Now listen, I've worked a lot on this prisoner, so I don't want you to do any drastic. If I tell you to stop something, then you need to listen to me and stop."

With an irritated grunt, Ludwig nodded, "Yes sir."

The door slid open and the two stepped inside, making their way over towards the shape that was present in the room. He continued to sit cross-legged, even whenever they neared his persona. Ludwig wanted to appreciate his calmness, but he knew that it was likely the cause of Kaminski's doings. Kaminski squatted down on his knees and tapped the metallic floor three times for the prisoner to turn his head around to look at the scientist. He looked attentive, ready to accept an order.

Kaminski purred, "Very good, boy. Turn yourself around, would you please? I want to introduce you to your guest." And almost immediatley, the prisoner of war turned himself around to look up at his Master. He had short auburn hair, more brown than red in his opinion, and light brown eyes - whom were directed towards Kaminski in a ceaseless stare. Ludwig couldn't help but think that if his will hadn't been stripped of him, that those eyes would give off much warmth; but they just looked like cold and lifeless spheres to him. Oddly enough, there was an ever-present smile that stayed on his face. It made him look kind of cute, but kind of creepy at the same time. A wide eyed prisoner with a smile on his face was a sure sign of madness.

"This is known as Prisoner 52 or Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas."

"He's your prized prisoner?" Ludwig asked. Sure, he could tell that he looked almost dead and devoid of life, but he also seemed incredibly harmless.

"I hear that clear doubt in your voice. This young man may appear innocent, but that's his ruse. Before we captured him, his list of grievances consisted of many acts of thievery and terrorism in the name of the rebellion, along with the record of taking down as many soldiers as could fit in 3 full battalions and the killing of 37 distinguished officers. You're lucky that he's only a shade of what he was here and now." It wasn't easy to believe, he looked like he couldn't harm a mere fly intentionally. Kaminski put his attention back on Feliciano and pointed towards Ludwig, "This is Ludwig."

And, much to the surprise of Kaminski and himself, Feliciano turned his head towards Ludwig and repeated his name, "Lud...wig...? Ludwig..." With a bigger smile, he nodded, "Ludwig." He turned his head to look back at Kaminski, as if he hadn't broken the attention away in the first place.

The scientist quickly stood and pulled Ludwig over, away from Feliciano, and hissed, "What in the hell is in that DNA of yours? You've managed to get that female prisoner to listen to you and now 52 is addressing you without me having to tell him so?"

Ludwig stayed stoic, "Are you blaming me?"

"No, fool, I'm merely confused. This doesn't make any sense." He cupped his chin in a couple of his fingers, and asked, "Would you do something for me?"

Ludwig nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good, I need you to stay in here for a while. The scanners will pick up on your presence in the room, and I want to find out if there's any special reason that he's responding to you."

In other words, he wanted to conduct an experiment on him? He wasn't ever supposed to be a guinea pig, always an observer and the one to take down the notes of someone else. But he couldn't refuse. "What do I do in here then?"

"If 52 starts talking to you, converse with him. Make sure you remember anything he says if he speaks to you. I'll be on the outside watching the monitors." Kaminski released Ludwig's arm and stepped outside the cell and onto the balcony, gripping a small clipboard and a pencil to take some notes from the monitors. Releasing a sigh, he knew that just standing there wasn't going to accomplish anything, so he walked back over to take a seat near Feliciano. Instead of speaking to him again immediatley, Feliciano simply tilted his head to the side, trying to get a good look at him.

After a couple minutes of staring at each other, the prisoner asked softly, "Why are you here?"

"Huh?"

"I asked, why are you here?"

"Here in this cell you mean?"

"Here in this horrible place," he said sadly, that creepy smile starting to slip from his features. "You're not marred by war as me and the others in the cells, and you're not corrupted and greedy like the scientists. You're pure. Why are you here?"

"You think I'm pure?"

Feliciano smiled kindly this time, "I may be young, but I'm not foolish. I know when to trust my gut, and my gut can tell that you're not...like everyone else." He tried moving a little closer to Ludwig. He gave off an odd aura about him, but there was more life in him than before. He spoke slowly, and the German felt that those wide lifeless eyes were staring into him. He asked again, "So...why are you here?"

"I'm here to learn."

"You want to learn about people...dying in terrible ways?" Damn, how could he sound and look so innocent and speak of such serious things.

"_Nein_...I wanted to learn about medicines and curing the diseases that the army is exposed to out in the battlefield." Since learning that the medicines were already created, he didn't really know what he wanted now.

"The Nation army..."

"Ja..."

"That army is fighting for the things that go on...up here. Why do you want to help them?"

"It's a duty to your nation. Why would you throw that away?"

"Because you should fight for what is right. The Nation is wrong...very wrong."

"I don't know about that..."

There was a pause before Feliciano decided to change subjects, "Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what a...pure person dreams about?"

"My aspirations? My hopes?"

"Yes, things like that...I'm not pure. I wonder what...pure people dream about."

Ludwig mulled it over for a few minutes before replying, "They want peace and happiness." Feliciano didn't appear to recognize those words. "They want their families and friends to be safe and cheerful, and they want everyone to be away from any harm or danger."

"Is that what you wish for...?"

"Ja...my family is small now, so I want them to be happy and safe."

"That sounds..." Feliciano was appearing dizzy, he squeezed one of his eyes shut and fought to converse, "...I don't..."

Kaminski immediatley came back in and demanded, "Lud! What happened?!"

The apprentice shot up, "I don't know sir, he was just speaking to me."

The Polish man didn't ask anything else to him, and instead focused on Feliciano, "52, are you alright? Do you need a suppressant?"

Feliciano whispered, "Sedative, master." He was clutching his head, shaking a little.

"Ah, so a little rest will tune you up?"

"...Yes, master."

"Good, I like to hear that." He turned to Ludwig and motioned for him to come out of the cell, "Come along."

Ludwig stepped out of the cell, giving one last look to Feliciano before following Kaminski onto the lift. The Germanic man apologized, "I'm sorry if I broke your prisoner..."

Kaminski shook his head, "Not at all, quite the contrary."

"But sir...he was unable to keep up a conversation for very long."

"But, he kept a conversation. That is what is important. Before now, he'd only give me two word answers or not speak at all, except through noises!" Kaminski's eyes were glowing, "We're turning these prisoners into drones, loyal - but unable to do more than take orders from the government. Imagine if we could reteach those perfect drones how to speak again and have actual conversations. It would be revolutionary!"

"So you're not upset with me?"

"No, my boy! You must go up and speak with 52 again tomorrow, use that gift of yours!"

Gift of mine? Kaminski smiled, "I think you and I shall flourish and transform this facility, Ludwig. Just you wait and see!"

As much as he wanted to bask in the ambition with Kaminski, the words that Feliciano told him were ringing in his ears: _"Why are you here? You're not...like everyone else. The Nation is wrong...very wrong." _

But would he be willing to trust a rebel, even if he was truthful?

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading! Let Me Know What You Thought! :3**_


	6. A Little Conversation

**Author's Note: **So yeah. Enjoy. :) Thanks to _littlewolfwindspeaker _for reviewing and _gerita lover 14_ who keeps on reviewing! :D Also, make sure to ask your questions if you have any!

I'm going to apologize for any OOCness again, some of the stuff in here is just sugar. DX

* * *

That night, the spirit of Zabek came to visit Ludwig in his dreams. He was relieved to see that the man hadn't changed one bit. He was fiddling around with a couple chemicals, before giving a nice smile to Ludwig. It was almost as if the both of them were back downstairs in his lab and they had gone back to the norm.

_The scruffy man chuckled and walked over towards a cell, cloudy on the inside so Ludwig couldn't see who or what was within. He said to his former apprentice, "You know Lud, I always knew you were special. I once thought it was your eagerness to learn, I also thought it was your goals you had set for yourself, but I was very wrong..." _

"_You were, master?" _

_Zabek nodded, "Yes, _mein Lehrling_. You don't know it, but there's something special inside of you, inside of that golden heart of yours." _

"_What is it?" _

_The master turned back towards him, his golden green eyes were warm, "You have a sense of compassion, a thing in your conscious that tells you to never judge someone completely. However..." he frowned and his tone changed, as if he was trying to warn him about something, "...this is both your strength and weakness. That gift is hindering you from doing what's right. From acting on your own feet. Do you understand?" _

_Ludwig shook his head, "No...master I don't-" _

_Suddenly, Zabek asked, "Do you belong here? Do you truly belong here?" There was an echo of "Why are you here?" and "You don't belong here..." At the sound of those words, an image of that prisoner girl came into focus. She joined Zabek by his side, and the words joined with different voices. From the cloudy beyonds, the two were joined by Gilbert and Lili. _

_Lili whispered, "Why is someone like you in a place like that?" _

_Gilbert followed, "You don't belong in that world,_ bruder._" _

_The four of them bounced their words off each other and into his ears. What were they talking about? The fact that he worked in the laboratory? With Kaminski? That he wasn't doing something to stop him? That he needed to quit? That he needed to leave? But how could he...? _

_Suddenly, a fifth voice joined in, and the person emerged from the clouds inside the cell. Feliciano? He pressed his fingers and forehead to the glass of the cage, his eyes were blank, and a creepy smile was on his lips. He called out, "Get out of here. Run away._ Wake up!_" _

Cora was pressing her paws against his chest and meowing at him. He looked over to the clock and saw that he was running twenty minutes late. _Sheiße! _He slicked back his hair and pulled on his lab coat, grabbing his things and bolting out the door. He'd have to stop somewhere on the way to the work and get a to-go cup of coffee.

* * *

Before he knew it, he was alone with Feliciano in his cell. Ludwig was sitting cross-legged on the floor and Feliciano was lying on his side in front of him. His pale brown prisoner shirt was riding up so part of his back was exposed, showing small bundles of scars spotted down his slim spine. Ludwig was stroking his hair, at the request of the prisoner himself. From the body language and other hints that Feliciano was giving off, he could tell that this was a good method for soothing him.

He wasn't speaking very much today, even as Ludwig tried to start a conversation multiple times. Odd; he hoped that he would want to talk soon because Kaminski was expecting some good results from all this. Otherwise he'd be incredibly disappointed with missing his goal, and he'd probably go back to tormenting the other poor souls locked up in the cages.

That dream from last night was bothering him. Did Feliciano sense something within him as that girl did? Did Zabek as well? But why...? He was just some ordinary citizen of the Nation, there wasn't anything special about him as far as he knew. He just did what he had to do to avoid conflict, and somehow everyone's thinking there's something strange going on.

With a small grunt, he mentally thought that if the laboratory wasn't the place for him, then how would he have learned all about what was really going on in the Nation? He would have otherwise been simply shooting down rebels while thinking the same as most of the people on the front lines did about them: heathen, blood-thirsty, Devil-worshippers. Now he had seen the truth, so why were they telling him to run away from it?

"...Is something wrong?" Feliciano whispered. He was one of the rebels too.

"Oh, no. I'm alright." He wouldn't have truly met people like him.

"Okay..." He wouldn't have even thought about people like him.

After a little while of more silence and Feliciano's breathing being the only thing to entertain him, the slim man spoke softly, "Ludwig...can you keep a secret?"

Well, Kaminski could find out; and, there was always the camera in the cage, so he could hear what was going on if he so chose to. But otherwise, he didn't have a problem with that. "_Ja_, what is it?"

Feliciano murmured, "I hope the wicked scientists here get what they deserve. That they taste the bitterness that we experience every day." His voice took on more of an edge to it, and he began to snarl, "We could burn them all up with this building. We could blow out the oxygen vents. No...we could stuff them in cages and hurt them as they hurt us. We can show them the other end of their cruelty."

"No, but..."

"You know that prisoner that broke out a few days ago? I felt so happy for him. He's finally free. He can finally go back home."

"He killed someone though."

"But the men here do more than kill us..."

"The person the prisoner killed was close to me."

"...They were...?"

"_Ja, _he was my master. He was very kind to me, and your friend took away his life."

Feliciano turned to lie on his side towards the German man and looked incredibly guilty, "I...I'm so sorry, Ludwig. I didn't mean it...I..."

He ran his fingers through the prisoner's hair, "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it that way."

"Is it really? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He didn't know why he was able to forgive him so easily, but he was sympathetic with what he was talking about. It was true. They were stuffing these innocent people into cages left and right, so Ludwig would probably want the same if he was in their place. And Zabek was at peace now, so he didn't try to worry whether or not he was safe. That dream gave him that much gratitude.

"I hope they all die..."

"Hm?"

"All the scientists. I hope they die." He smiled, "I hope they do. Especially Kaminski. He deserves it more than anyone else. I want him to die. I want to kill him. I want to _kill _him."

"You don't know what you're-"

"Using such mean things on nice people. The mean people don't deserve nice deaths. They want blood, and they'll get their blood."

"Stop that, calm down." He can't...he can't succumb to such desires!

"They all deserve to die. They all should get ripped apart and torn open. They should all be dismembered and hung from hooks on the ceiling. We won't stop until we have our revenge. Can't stop. Never stop..."

Ludwig was horrified, "Then you'll be just like them!"

Feliciano blinked, "No...it's an act of revenge. We're not like..."

"If you seek to humiliate and show them no mercy then how are you any different? Isn't getting your people free enough?"

"They will keep hurting other people..."

"Feliciano, they will be stopped, but you can't turn justice into a slaughter. My people think you and the other rebels are no better than blood-thirsty savages and rabid dogs. Don't prove them right."

It took a minute to allow the words to sink into his head and for them to be chewed on. He suddenly gave a warm smile, "That's the first time you've ever said my name..." It was quickly followed by, "You don't think my people are savages?"

"No...the rebels have killed members of my family, but that's the way a war works. I had a feeling that not everyone would be able to come back home from the front lines alive."

"But what about your dream Ludwig?"

"My dream?"

"_Si_, you said that you wanted your family to be safe and happy, but you can't follow that dream when people in your family have been killed. Shouldn't you hate the rebels?"

"I'm mournful that they're gone, but the rebels are humans too. They're fighting for something, and I won't judge them until I understand why they point their machine guns at the nation in retaliation..."

Feliciano understood and rested his head against Ludwig's knee, "Alright." The apprentice thought that the prisoner wouldn't question him any further, he said after a few more minutes of silence, "Do you hate anyone...?"

"Hate? No, I don't _hate_ people. Hatred causes wars."

"Don't you get tired of being unable to hate?"

"I'm not unable-"

"Ludwig, you may look tough and unapproachable, but inside you...you can't hate anyone. You're ability to not judge others is so..." he sighed and tried to chew up the words he knew, "...genuine."

"It doesn't make me any better of a person though."

"No?"

"No, it means I'm a coward...Zabek told me that much, but I already knew it."

"I disagree..." Feliciano turned to look up at Ludwig and smiled, "...I heard about that prisoner down there. You got through to her because you wouldn't allow yourself to think of her as savage. You really didn't pinpoint who she was, other than a girl. The only thing you knew was that you had to try to be gentle with a girl, but if she wasn't going to cooperate, you had to still be careful around her. The fact that she trusted you so quickly is amazing." He then frowned, "I was glad that there was something like that at first, even though she was screaming later on..."

"You could tell she was screaming? What about the soundproof glass?"

"I didn't hear it, I _felt _it. It was giving off a vibration, and it reached up to my cell." He stroked the metallic floor with his hand, "Anytime one of the prisoners in the lab are being hurt, I can feel it in some way."

"That's a gift in itself."

"Feeling a vibration?"

"No, sensing if something's not right or what's wrong with a person. I envy that. I was always told by my brother that I could never really tell what someone needed to feel better. I think you have that," he came off as that sort of person, Ludwig was certain.

"Really...?" He looked overjoyed, "Yay, I'm gifted too!"

* * *

"This is more intriguing than I thought it would be..." Kaminski smirked.

"It'd be more helpful if you turned on the sound, sir. Simply watching the two of them is just creepy."

Kaminski looked over towards the woman who was standing beside him, watching the apprentice and prisoner become acquainted in that cell. He mused, "But it would be rude to intrude on their conversation. If I'm going to listen to it, it'll be later on."

She sighed, "I swear, there's something not right about you."

"Lacey...you don't really mean that, do you?"

"I do mean it. You're a creep."

Kaminski wraps his arms around Lacey's waist and said in her ear, "You wound me. Would such a terrible man be able to love you so much?"

After receiving a pinch on the back of her thigh, Lacey squeaked, "Shawn, you perverted bastard-!"

"You love me, dearest."

Lacey turned her head towards him, "I'm one hell of a fool, but I do." Sharing a quick kiss, they turned back towards the monitor, and Lacey asks, "What do you make of that apprentice? He's so easygoing sitting in there alone with that monster."

"What an awful name to call him."

She narrowed her eyes, "That's what he is. That's what they all are. But he's regarded as a _hero _among those terrorists. He's a heathen. Why don't you just kill him?"

"All that time I've spent on him would be wasted away, and I'm certain that Ludwig would be devastated. If he acted badly to me torturing 107 a couple days ago, no doubt he'll try to strangle me if he finds out I killed 52."

"Then that's mutinous against the Nation," she crowed harshly.

"He doesn't mean to rebel against the Nation, he's just far too soft. He's too damn kind to everyone, even a prisoner."

"That doesn't make you kind, that makes you a traitor."

"Bitter this morning, are we? Don't tell me you're jealous of all the attention I've been giving Ludwig and 52."

"Of course I'm not! I'm _vengeful_!"

"Ah, so that's why you came to see me during work? To talk me into killing 52 in order to avenge your father and sister?" Kaminski whispered at the last part. Lacey blushed, appearing somewhat hurt. The scientist pulled her in for a hug and kissed her temple, "I'm sorry, my darling Lacey. That wasn't very nice."

"No...it wasn't."

"Can I take you out for ice cream later on to make it up to you?"

Lacey smiled, "You know the way to my heart, Shawn. I'll look forward to it." She was about to pull out of the hug to leave the lab and return to her own, before Kaminski pulled her back in and hissed into her ear, "Before that, can you stay after with me? I want to view this tape with someone I trust."

She nodded subtly, "Of course, my love."

* * *

"Goodnight, my apprentice. I'll see you tomorrow," Kaminski waved to his apprentice on his way out for the evening.

"Will you need another test for 52's conditions and his speaking?" Ludwig asked as he entered in the passcode.

"I'll let you know tomorrow morning. I haven't collected all the data I need to today."

"Alright. Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight."

A few minutes later, Lacey came back into the lab and pecked Kaminski on the lips. Time to view the tape. He rolled back through the camera's history and found the time whenever Ludwig and Feliciano were together by themselves.

What they heard on that tape was horrifying. Feliciano talking about slaughtering the people in the building, being happy for the prisoner that killed Zabek, and Ludwig not lifting a finger to stop his chatter and even saying that the scientists would be stopped?!

"I told you that this was trouble," Lacey pointed out.

Kaminski snarled, "I knew that kid was overly sympathetic, but this...? This has to be put an end to! I won't let my prized prisoner be encouraged by that kid!"

"He's not a kid, Shawn! He's a grown man and he could be the end of us if you don't change something!"

Kaminski sighed and thought it over, "No...he wouldn't betray us like that. He's too...cowardly to do anything on his own. He's too smart to try something like that."

Lacey turned to look at the stacked cells, "And what about 52? You can't let him keep thinking like that!"

"I know..."

"You have no choice but to scrap this foolish idea! It'll lead us to chaos otherwise! Don't forget how much he's done against the Nation-!"

"I know, I know!" He stood up and went over to the counter wear several beakers of liquid were sitting there. Grabbing a pair of clean syringes, he gathers up a sedative and a sample of a glowing purple chemical, that had black swirling inside of it. He sighed, "I suppose an operation is called for. Lacey, gather some of the elites that can preform surgery."

Lacey smiled, "Yes sir."

Kaminski smirked back, "I've always been a fan of that brat whenever his mouth was closed. But I guess we'll have to open his head to get that docile creature back here."

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading! Let Me Know What You Thought! :3**_


	7. A Little Truce

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter! Ask any questions you may have in a review!

This chapter is all about the rebels. :)

* * *

"I'm not just going to sit around on my ass anymore! I can't wait any longer!" He stood up from the table harshly.

"Lovino, stop! You're not thinking this through!" Antonio seized his shoulder, preventing him from moving to leave the hall.

"What is there to think through, _basterdo_?! He's still alive! I saw him! I haven't seen him ever since he was taken from us! He's been put under their spell and I refuse to let him live like that forever!"

Lovino was boiling with rage, everyone around him was telling him to keep a level head and to do what was right instead of what was rash. What the fuck did they mean by _right_?! The only right thing to do was to go down there and get his brother back from those monsters that took him away! The Nation thought they were so damn great, the elites running every fucking thing, controlling everyone, turning their noses up at anyone that didn't fit their criteria - pain in the fucking neck! They brought this damn war upon themselves. They should have known that someone would get tired of a game that no one wanted to play. And after discriminating against half the population, rounding up his people and turning them into lab rats, looking so damn surprised whenever a rebellion breaks out against them, having the _nerve _to sway the cowards of the Nation by calling them savage heathens, and ordering a draft to slaughter and capture those who know where the truth and corruption rested at...you'd think they'd have enough. No, they decided to capture his younger brother and take away hundreds and thousands of people to become their slaves and drones. No way in hell was he going to let them do more!

And now that Lovino had the verification that Feliciano was still alive, the fools here wouldn't let him go save his damn life! What the hell?!

Antonio protested, "You can't go throwing your life away just because you saw him!"

"You don't know where they're keeping him at!" Another soldier chimed in.

"You don't even know if he has a conscious anymore! They could have stripped him of his free will!" Another added.

"I do know that!" Lovino barked, "He looked at me as if he knew me! He remembers me! If they've done something to him then he's not completely gone!"

"But that was weeks ago! By now they've probably stripped him of who he is - or they're close to it. Lovi, it's a lost cause. You'd get yourself killed trying it."

The Italian responded with a killing glare and snapped, "Shut up, _stupida cagna_! You don't know what it's like to lose your brother! I don't want to hear a word out of you until Mattie gets captured and taken away from you! Then you wouldn't tell me it's no fucking 'lost cause'!" Lovino sat back down at the meeting table and smacked his fist against the mahogany wood, hiding his face in his other arm, and muttering strings of curse words.

All of the individuals at the table understood and sympathized with Lovino's pain, but there was too much at stake for him of all people to be journeying into the heart of the Nation to retrieve Feliciano - especially if they didn't know if he was truly still a rebel at heart. It had been so long since his capture, that it was likely he was already rolling over to the government like one of their dogs. Of course, none of them wanted to believe a word of that, but there was no solid evidence that he was still the same as he was before he taken prisoner.

Antonio placed his hand on Lovino's back, stroking it with sympathy. He didn't like seeing his dearest in such distress, and he honestly wanted him to be happy and for Feliciano to be back fighting with them - but he couldn't bear it if he got killed trying in vain to save his younger brother. He asked, "Is there no way we could have a small undercover unit preform recon?"

The two at the head of the table exchanged a quick glance and one spoke, "It probably wouldn't be impossible if we actually knew where he was being held. I'm certain that the Nation's scientists and doctors have more than one testing facility."

At the word "testing", Lovino growled like an enraged pit bull.

The other responded, "Besides...we can't make any decisions without the _King's _permission." The rest of the table groaned in agony at the mention of the name. Chatter immediatley erupted.

"I swear - why in the world do we even have that man ruling over us?! He doesn't even believe that we have a chance at winning this thing!"

"While that bastard sits on his high throne and wastes the day away, his son is doing all the work that he should be doing!"

"The Prince should be leading us!"

"He wasn't old enough to lead whenever there was the succession..."

"He's old enough now!"

"I swear, I'm waiting on an assassin to get the cue."

"Why don't you just do it yourself?"

"I think I might actually!"

Antonio protested, "That's enough!" he smacked his hands down on the table and the talking immediatley stopped. "The King may not be what we need for us at the moment, but it's far too harsh to be talking about his death so casually! Once he dies things probably will look up; but, until that happens, spare me all the eagerness and approval for killing the King. What do you think the Prince would say if he heard you?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"'_Grab an axe'_?" someone called out. The room burst into loud laughter, and even Lovino was chuckling by now.

Antonio rolled his eyes, "The lot of you are sick. You're starting to sound like the savages we're made out to be."

"Don't be such a sourpuss Toni! I'm pretty sure that everyone complains about their politics from time to time."

"Heh, not in the Nation, those idiots just beam and blush in the eyes of those damned elite bastards."

"Oi, a lady like yourself ought to not be saying such harsh words. It's unrefined!"

"Don't tease her, you screamed like a girl whenever a football rolled into your tent two nights ago and merely brushed up against your foot."

At once, the room began to quiet down and settled it's eyes on the man who spoke last. The girl whom he defended scooted closer to him and he put his arm around her. One person growled from the other side of the room, "I don't want the former Nation trash to be thinking that he's the voice of reason."

"Hey, I've earned my right to be here just as you all did!" he snapped.

"No way in hell! If we hadn't saved your ass, you'd be blown to bits by now!"

"And stay away from Emma!" another person yelled.

"Shut up, Lars! That damn pride of yours is going to get you in trouble!" Emma shouted back. Bickering broke out among the soldiers. It was hard to believe that this group represented the tight-knit brotherhood that the rebels truly were. They used that strength to their advantage, as the Nation's troops often had trouble trusting one another. But, now, the lot of them were just being utterly foolish.

One man slouched in his chair and sighed, "Can't we all just get back to picking daisies?"

His brother agreed, "With all these hurt feelings, someone's gonna be pushing up daisies even before we head out to the front lines."

One of the men at the head of the table heard the pair of brothers, and called out with his booming voice, "Enough! With this much fighting we'll just tear each other apart before the Nation can even get their hands on us! There's nothing worth fighting over so there's no point in wasting your time doing it!" Things began to settle down, and everyone silently agreed with him. "Zwingli."

The man with Emma looked up at his commanding officer.

"You've proven your worth to us in my eyes, but that won't stop others from thinking otherwise. I don't want to hear anymore about how worthy you are. If another man or woman wishes to speak against that, prove them wrong. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now onto the other matters," he looked over at Lovino. "It pleases me to hear that the other Vargas has lasted this long, but I don't want to risk sending any of our men into the heart of their territory. Our numbers are fewer as it is."

One voice piped up, "Can't we simply send a mission of the Eastern fighters?" A couple of soldiers nodded in agreement.

The other man at the head of the table shook his head, "No. They'd likely be offended that we weren't sending in our own to get one person. And if they got killed, there's a chance they might back out of the alliance." They'd be finished by now if it wasn't for the alliance with the Eastern Empire. They had done so much for the rebels; supplying them, sending troops to serve them, assisting with setting up their government, sharing resources and knowledge, and the Emperor even offered to strengthen their relations by allowing one of his daughters to marry the Prince. Not one of them would even dare try something to even remotely irritate the Emperor or the Empire.

"But there has to be some way! It's not just him! The Nation has stockpiled _thousands _upon _thousands _of our people! If they can be rescued, we could have a chance of winning!" Lovino protested.

"That we could," someone responded, "But there's nothing we can do to get them back without risking our hides."

"If only there was a way we could contact someone on the inside."

"Can't we let Zwingli go back to the Nation as a spy? He _was _one of their own before."

"If they hadn't counted me as dead already, I wouldn't have had a problem with that."

"Why does it matter if they count you as dead? You show back up and everyone weeps with joy that their precious friend survived." A couple snickers were heard around the room.

"The issue is that if I return, they'll more than likely shove me back into a uniform and hand me a gun and order me to shoot. If I sneak past the border then I could be caught and turned in for desertion." A cook came in and set down food on the table, a large cheese fondue pot with assorted delights for everyone to take as they pleased.

"He's right. The only way we could accomplish it is if we had an agent already on the inside. But there's no way that would work," another agreed sadly.

Zwingli was deep in thought, but there was one thing flickering at the back of his mind. One of the members of his family...they were called away from the army and if he had done what he was supposed to do, he might be close to the government. He could be what they were looking for!

"General Adnan, if I could bring something to your attention-"

"General Adnan and General Karpusi, your attention is needed immediatley, sir!" A man strode into the meeting hall and saluted the two leaders.

Karpusi nodded, "Permission to speak, lieutenant."

He frowned, "There's a messenger outside from the Nation. He says that the orders are classified until they reach your eyes."

Adnan sighed, "Very well, send him in."

"Yes sir," the man hurried out and showed the messenger inside the hall. Closing the door harshly, the messenger jumped out of nervousness and approached the table, looking a little bewildered at everything within the hall.

The meeting hall was decorated with arms, collected from both the Eastern Empire and the Nation, along with weapons of their own design. The room was nice, considering how much the Empire wanted to treat their allies. Along with promises of trade (that couldn't be accomplished very well currently, due to how mostly everyone who agreed to participate in the rebellion were either fighting or were pooling their money towards the war effort), they had pledged to aid them in their time of need as well. The Empire considered the rebels to be quite generous, as they planned at least a temporary alliance with the rebels because of their hatred towards the Nation as well. Military-based governments often racked up more enemies than friends anyway.

Adnan chuckled at the Nation's courier, "Did members of the Nation always walk so slowly, or was this a newly acquired rule?" A number of the men at the table burst into laughter, making the messenger a little more nervous.

Karpusi smirked, "He's joking. Quit looking like you just walked into a den of starving jungle cats. We respect the principle to not_ 'shoot the messenger'_. What do the bastards over there want from us?"

The messenger handed General Karpusi the orders and General Adnan leaned over to peek at them as well. Eventually the messenger spoke, "I'm honestly very surprised at this place." The rest of the table took a break at chattering among themselves and looked over at the courier. He looked over at everyone and said, "I don't know...I just expected the rebels to be more..."

"Savage?"

"Blood-thirsty cannibals?"

"Rude?" a couple people laughed at the last one.

The messenger looked sheepish, "I guess...I mean, you can't really ignore the propaganda that the government feeds us." He then held up his hands, "But seeing all this, I'm just shocked. The places over here are nice, I guess, a lot more rustic and that sort of thing." In his mindset, he was somewhat amazed that these people who lived like third-world countries could still put up a terrific fight against the reigning Nation.

One of the girls at the table chuckled, "Well, all we have is each other now, don't we? It's no wonder there's a better atmosphere on this side."

The messenger blinked, "Pardon?"

The girl grinned creepily, it was even starting to creep out her comrades, "I mean, after all the harassment and discrimination and wickedness pointed at us, it's such a lovely miracle that we can get ahold of all this stuff to make a decent civilization and hold up an army to tear the lot of you down. Such a lovely miracle indeed." She proceeded to mutter in her seat, curling some of the dark hair of her pigtails.

He appeared a tad offended and he hissed at her, "Well I'm sorry that you're ungrateful, rat. If you hadn't gone against the Nation, you wouldn't be in this pitiful rut." He certainly wasn't quiet enough because the majority of the table turned to glare at him, baring snarls on their faces. He nearly turned his nose up at them. Maybe the government was right, they were just pure savages. He turned back to the two Generals, awaiting their response.

Adnan looked displeased, "This sure as hell better be real, because I have no remorse killing liars. Or messengers belonging to liars."

The messenger flinched and snapped, "It's true! Down to the letter!"

Soldiers called from down the table, most of them still eating fondue, "What does it say?"

"What do they want from us?"

"Haven't they done enough already?"

"Is it a surrender?"

Adnan shushed everyone and Karpusi said, "They're asking for attendance of a pair of authority figures to discuss the terms of a treaty."

"Treaty?!"

"It's gotta be some sort of trick!"

"No way they'd want to have a treaty with us!"

"Maybe they're actually intimidated by us now!"

"I don't give a shit if they are! They don't deserve any of our time!"

"It's an assassination! Assassination I say!"

"As soon as they call truce, they'll just stab us in the back!"

The two Generals didn't really know what to do. It could be an easy trap, but the Nation could be telling the truth. Maybe their wounded and mutated were stacking up and they needed to send them off to the cities for treatment? Both Generals both wished at the same time that they could ask Zwingli and the Prince what they recommended. Zwingli was once a pretty high ranking member of their army, so it was likely he had some sort of opinion on the matter, and the Prince was well educated and clever. His opinion would be valuable as well.

Karpusi asked, "Is there anyway we can delay a response?"

"No, the authorities of the Nation need a response immediatley. Certainly you can manage a simple 'yes' or 'no'?"

Adnan muttered a "shit" under his breath, and he locked eyes with Zwingli at the other end of the table. The blonde nodded curtly and Adnan whispered something into Karpusi's ear.

The rebel General leered, "Well tell them that we will meet them in a few days." Karpusi handed the notice to Adnan and the larger man proceeded to tear up the letter. The smaller General frowned, "And don't bother delivering for us again. The next time we see your ass in our territory, there will be a bullet in it. Guaranteed."

The messenger huffed and headed out the door, his pompous attitude following close behind him. When he muttered a loud enough remark of "devil's bastards" and slammed the door shut, Adnan whipped out a two way radio. He pressed the "all recievers" button and said into the speaker, "If any of you see that Nation trash walking around outside, make sure you give him a farewell worthy of us 'savage and blood-thirsty dogs called rebels'. We have a reputation to hold up, y'know."

There were laughs of approval heard from the other end, and they chorused with the ones that could be heard from the soldiers at the table.

Antonio called, "Does this mean that the treaty is off, amigo?"

Adnan shook his head, "Nah, we'll play with the elites. We'll see what game they've set out for us, and work with what we have. We just have to pick the right people to go in case if any trouble starts up." The majority of the table looked quite discourage of the idea of forming a treaty with the Nation, but they didn't want to keep fighting the bastards forever. Most of them were certain that it wasn't promising, and that it could give the Nation the advantage to attack them when they didn't expect it. It wasn't fair. The Nation was too large, too corrupt, and they were ruthless. The rebels had no desire to capture people and turn them into drones. They were the underdogs, and they didn't have much of a chance at winning with all the shit the enemy was throwing at them.

Adnan and Karpusi could only hope that they were making the right choice. Zwingli seemed to think so, and they just had to pray that he was right.

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading! Let Me Know What You Thought! :3**_


	8. A Little Hollow

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I'm a little late on this guys, I expected to have finished this chapter several days ago...but I recently got into _Supernatural, _and watching it has been keeping me kinda busy. Also, I was having some problems connecting to Fanfiction, so I couldn't update directly when I wanted to.

Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Ask any questions if you have some!

* * *

Ludwig wasn't sure if he should trust his cat to be giving him some sort of warning, but Cora was starting to worry him. She was frisky, her fur was sticking up and she was hissing at the window. Sure, it was thundering outside - but normally the cat didn't have problems with any storms. He didn't like to admit it, but he was pretty sure that cats were pretty clever; so if Cora was acting like this, then something bad was happening - either to her, or somewhere in the world. He'd have to worry about that later though, he needed to head off to work. Time to make more progress with the imprisoned rebel.

* * *

Several people waved to him as he passed by on the street, recognizing the lab coat, and he simply held his hand up to greet them. Scientists were well respected by society, even more than many of the famous celebrities that captivated the attention of every citizen of the Nation. Maybe the people liked the scientists more because they were more mysterious. Ordinary people couldn't have a glimpse inside the laboratory building, so they were left to wonder what it was like in there. Also, celebrities nowadays were largely becoming more and more predictable due to the fact that they very rarely enjoyed any privacy, thanks to all the technology they could use to share their secrets, and so the citizens expanded their interests elsewhere.

Any one of them would pay hundreds to get to go in and see what the scientists worked on, but Ludwig would pay thousands in order to be rid of the memories there. All of the people who he watched become thoughtless beings, all the people who he watched become mutated and changed forever in merciless sin, all of the people who he watched die. He wished those memories could be ripped from his brain and tossed away, burned to ashes, and then he wouldn't be plagued by them. If only he could rid himself of those cursed thoughts and only be left with the knowledge behind them: that the government, the laboratory, and the hospital...all fallen deep into corruption. All of it, all of them could just be burned away. Just like Feliciano wanted.

Until he met Feliciano, Ludwig couldn't find a single thing in the laboratory that was truly whole-hearted and good. Any scientist who worked with the prisoners were dark in some manner, and the prisoners there were deranged. Feliciano though...he was good. He spoke harshly about the scientists and wanting their deaths to be violent, but he had excellent reason to want it. And even still, Ludwig believed that he was exaggerating, or speaking out of frustration. A person like Feliciano was genuinely good, never could do any harm unless necessary or in the name of justice. He was honorable, something Ludwig should strive to be.

The man was entering some sort of awakening, a revival of understanding himself - and he found himself at the terrible fault that he was a coward within. He would fight as needed, he would take up a gun in the name of a code, but he could not bring himself to make public the horrors of the laboratory...to change anything. Being a hero didn't just mean fighting for a group with your same beliefs, it meant to be willing to lead a revolution and show the people why they should follow you, and Ludwig would never be brave enough to do that. Feliciano on the other hand, seemed more than capable of that.

The man lingered in his thoughts as he entered the building and walked straight towards the elevator, almost ignoring one of the receptionists that greeted him that morning. Returning a simple wave, he pressed the up button on the elevator and had to wait several minutes for it to arrive on the ground floor. If things were better, he might have taken one of the outside elevator pods to look over the city, but it was storming and he wasn't sure if his mood would take the ride. Demeaning himself and that didn't exactly mix well. Maybe speaking to Feliciano would help him feel better; his good energy was infectious. He pressed the highest number, and leaned against one of the walls of the small metal box to wait out the ride up to the right floor.

The familiar _ding! _went off and the doors opened to reveal the scientists at work. When he stepped out, all eyes locked on him. What? Was something going on? The scientists went back to work after a minute of staring and Ludwig remained confused. All he could do was turn and head down to Kaminski's lab to report in. Typing in the passcode as always, Kaminski greeted him from one of the platforms whenever the door closed behind him.

"Ah, Ludwig! Always nice to see you!" He seemed a bit more enthusiastic today that normal.

"It's nice to see you too." It wasn't. "May I use the lift to go up to work with 52?"

Kaminski stepped onto the lift and lowered it down, "Ehhh, there's been a bit of a change of plans, I'm afraid. Instead you're going to work with me today on another test subject."

"...your experiment has been scrapped?" Ludwig asked, looking somewhat dejected.

"Well, I just don't need to do anymore research on him."

"Oh, I see..." He didn't see. What was going on? Kaminski had been so enthusiastic about this project, and after several days it was gone? By why?

Rain hammered against the roof of the building, creating an odd melody against the metal that could be heard from within the lab. It made the tension between the master and his apprentice more bearable. The elder said, "Don't fret yourself, my boy. You can still go up and see him, but not now. Right now we need to begin working on a couple of my more difficult patients. I'll need your assistance due to the...lack of discipline they have. I'm certain with you there, they'll be able to work with us cooperatively!" Kaminski narrowed his eyes and grinned, "You and I, Ludwig. We make a wonderful team."

* * *

Work dragged on, and the apprentice was about ready to blow his brains out. He didn't want to watch his master mess up another life, he wanted to head up to the top and see Feliciano. It was already too early for that project to be scrapped, something must have happened. Ludwig was currently watching one of the patients, unable to go up to check on 52 while his master was still in here.

Suddenly Kaminski called from the floor of the lab, "Keep an eye on 902, will you? One of my elites asked for my assistance, so I probably won't be back for a little while." Now was his chance!

Once the door closed, Ludwig forgot all about 902's condition and rushed over to the lift, pressing in the numerical passcode to unlock it, and stepping onto it. Lifting the lever to the highest value, it rose up quickly, stopping at the top and allowing Ludwig to step off.

He swore that he wasn't running over to the glass, but nevertheless he pressed himself against it and looked inside. There was Feliciano's figure sitting in there, he appeared normal...but Ludwig wouldn't trust a mere silhouette.

He headed over to the door and tried pressing in the code in order to open the door, but there was an error message appearing on the screen, and a small computerized female voice echoed an _"ERROR: WRONG PASSWORD"_ warning. Ludwig tried it again, checking himself, just to make sure he didn't type something wrong. After a few vain attempts at getting the door open, the computerized voice asked Ludwig: _"User, would you like a hint at your password in case you forgot it?" _

Ludwig answered clearly, "Yes."

"_Your hint will appear on the screen. Good luck."_ As the voice issued it's message, the hint appeared on the password board. It read off as: _Who I Love Most._ Fighting the urge to type in "MYSELF" into the box (it was a letter too long for that word to fit as the password anyway), he thought about it for a minute and then typed in "LACEY". That was the woman that was always with Kaminski anyway, and Ludwig didn't have to be a genius to figure out that they were close. They looked at each other much the same way that Gilbert and Lili did. Sure enough, the door accepted the password and unlocked itself. Ludwig wasted no time in pushing open the door and stepping inside the room, looking down at the cross-legged Feliciano.

Ludwig knelt down beside him and said, "Feliciano? Are you alright? Kaminski said that he wanted to scrap the project, so I wondered if he did anything to you."

Feliciano merely sat there, staring at the floor, as if Ludwig hadn't stepped inside the cell and said anything.

"Feliciano..." No response.

"Feliciano...?" No response.

"Feliciano, what did he do to you?! Can you even hear me?" No response.

Damn it, Kaminski must have fucked him up somehow! He wasn't even responding to his own name!

Wait... "52?" he said after a minute of thinking.

Slowly, but surely, Feliciano raised his head to look at Ludwig, looking somewhat confused when he looked up at him.

"52, are you alright?"

Feliciano nodded, but didn't open his mouth.

"Did Master do something to you?"

Feliciano looked down for a minute before giving him a smile. Not a warm, kind smile like he normally received when talking with him. No, this smile was one that matched with those big, cold, lifeless eyes that he saw on his face when he first met him. It was sinister and creepy. That certainly answered his question.

"Do you know who I am?"

Feliciano sat there for a minute before shaking his head slowly. Did Kaminski wipe his memory?!

"Do you know who the rebels are?"

Another shake of the head.

"...Do you even know who you are...?"

Another shake of the head. Damn it all.

Ludwig sighed and stood up, there had to be some sort of reversing mechanism. A drug or something that would neutralize whatever Kaminski did to him. Maybe he should go find an elite, maybe they would know something. Not that they'd go against Kaminski though, of course.

Suddenly, there was a tug on the back of his lab coat, and he turned his head to see Feliciano gripping onto the fabric, looking up at him inquisitively.

Ludwig knelt back down on one knee and asked softly, "Yes?"

It took him a few minutes, but Feliciano smiled creepily once again. Soft words slithered from his lips, "Why does Master punish me?"

His blue eyes widened up, "...what?"

"I'm in a lot of pain. Why did Master punish me? What did I do wrong?"

"Where do you hurt...?"

Feliciano ignored his question, "So much pain...so much...I don't want to live...like this..." Suddenly the whites of his eyes grew larger, and his smile grew larger and creepier. He whispered, "Have you come...to kill me...?"

"No...Feliciano, I'm not going to-"

"Please, please kill me. Please kill me."

"I can't."

"You can kill me. Please kill me."

"Feli, no..."

"I want to die." His eyes were beginning to vibrate in their sockets and tears wear falling down his cheeks. The trembling spread throughout his nerves and his body was quaking, his fist on his lab coat quivering.

"Why am I...in so much pain...?"

"Why does everything hurt so much...?"

"I want to die..."

"I don't want to live..."

"Please kill me..."

"Please kill me."

"Kill me!"

"_KILL ME!" _

Ludwig couldn't take it anymore, he gripped Feliciano's shoulders and yelled, "_Shut up! _I'm not going to kill you, you selfish bastard!"

Feliciano's smile started fading off his face and he asked, still crying, "...Why...? Do you like seeing me in pain...?"

"No, and I'm going to relieve you of your pain, but you're not going to die! I'm not going to kill you!" He snarled, "_Scheiße _Feli, with everything you've told me, you're not just going to give into desire and die! That's not you!"

Feliciano hiccuped a sob, and reached his hands up to touch his cheeks, surprised that he was crying. With whatever Kaminski did to him, Ludwig would bet his money that he had taken away any knowledge of emotions, just in case if certain things triggered something that would nullify all of his hard work to make him a drone.

Ludwig whispered, "You still have a duty to fulfill, a revenge to complete, a people you owe your life to."

Suddenly, the smaller man gripped onto his lab coat tightly and pulled Ludwig in for a hug, whimpering pitifully into his shoulder. Ludwig held him close, trying to comfort him.

Eventually, Feliciano lifted his head from the larger shoulder and whispered, _"Who are you?"_

* * *

"It's time you formally dealt with that impudent boy, Kaminski." One of the elites grumbled. A group of them were standing before a monitor, watching the tape of Ludwig and Feliciano's conversation from earlier.

"He's too cowardly...there's no reason to execute him so quickly..." Kaminski defended.

"Were we talking specifically about execution?" Another elite smirked.

"Carmelo...I don't want him to be harmed. Who knows if physical violence could be his berserk button?"

"I'm not talking about harming that precious boy of yours either, _Master. _Fear is a dangerous weapon in it's own right."

"You don't mean...!"

"Since you won't take this matter into your own hands, I'm going to make the decision for you. Tomorrow, send that brat of yours over to the forgotten wing." Carmelo laced his fingers together and grinned, "If you can't trust the boy to follow your orders, then you can _scare_ your authority into him."

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading! Let Me Know What You Thought! :3**_


	9. A Little Lesson

**Author's Note: **I honestly don't care if fear is involved, but I feel like I completely butchered Ludwig's character in this chapter. *lies down in the corner* Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited the story. You guys make me _sehr froh_. :)

Make sure to ask questions in the reviews if you have any!

* * *

He woke up completely alone, with an evident throb beating against his skull and a bit of an uncomfortable ache from lying on his side on the concrete floor. He couldn't see his fingers in front of him whenever he reached down hesitantly to push himself to stand up. All alone in a pitch black warehouse. Where was Kaminski? What had happened?

* * *

"_Master, where are we going? Shouldn't at least one of us be up in the lab?" _

"_I'm heading back up there after I show you where we are going. There's a task that needs to be accomplished by you in this area of the_ 'laboratory'_..." _

"_What do you mean _'laboratory'_? This is connected to the building, isn't it?" _

"_It is, but in case if you didn't know, the laboratory and the hospital have underground pipes and tunnels that connect the two buildings. Oftentimes scientists or doctors can pass through using the tram down there, and it's how we usually ship cargo and data to the other side. This area is still technically inside the laboratory, but it's considered part of the underground." _

_The hallways were growing darker, and older. Ludwig could tell that the lighting and building equipment was from earlier in time. Maybe even dating as far back as the 1990s. He questioned, "What are scientists doing in one of the older remnants of the building? If they work down here, shouldn't the conditions down here be more modern?" _

"_That's the thing, my boy. This sector of the laboratory is very rarely visited, and a lot of the scientists in this building don't even know it exists. The ones who do often call it the 'forgotten wing'. It used to be the main base of operations a long time ago, but as the laboratory expanded, it became a warehouse for storing objects. Now it's not even worth keeping it at that. The things in there are...special. Some scientists hide the things they need most down here - away from lower eyes, some scientists have used it for other purposes. I am of the former; I need you to go fetch an ingredient I need." _

"_But why send me to the forgotten wing?" _

"_Because I want you to learn the ropes of this place, I have numerous things stored in that warehouse that could be quite interesting to you." _

"_...what do you mean?" _

"_Oh nothing of harm, Lud. I just wanted to excite your fascination. Come along, we're almost there." _

_After about a dozen more meters of walking, the duo was standing in front of a large door. Over it was a modern sign, labeling the room with it's new name "The Forgotten Wing" over the old name "Original Sector Warehouse". _

_Ludwig looked over at Kaminski, "What do you need from here, sir?" _

"_It's a flask filled with bubbling purple liquid. I put it down here last week so it should still be in the same condition. You ought to check the corners, I hide my stuff in one of them. It's kind of a big area, though, so take your time a look around." _

"_Yes sir." _

_The apprentice pulled open the doors to see a dark warehouse before him. He asked, "Sir, do you happen to know where the light switch-" And everything went dark._

* * *

Ludwig's first thought was not to push the blame entirely onto Kaminski, but rather to get an understanding of where he was, and how he could get out of here. This darkness would probably be awful on his eyesight. The floor was a smooth, polished, concrete one, and he easily managed to rise up and stood to gain his balance. Being hit in the head wasn't something easy to recover from quickly. Once he was comfortable standing, he took baby steps as he walked around the room, moving his feet in small semicircles in case if anything was in the way on the floor and holding out his hands to avoid hitting something with his face. So far so good.

Could anyone hear him? Was anyone nearby? He sincerely hoped so because he called out a loud, "Help!" After a few minutes of waiting, he decided to keep pushing forward, keeping his ears peeled for sounds.

Although Ludwig was a young man, he was fairly certain that being trapped in a pitch black room with no clear way out would scare the hell out of anyone. His fingers brushed over something fuzzy, and he immediatley recoiled, frightened that it was some sort of animal. He called for help again and again, his hands and feet quivering, hoping to touch _something _by now. Anything, _anything _at all. Any sort of hint that would help him get out of here. Ludwig's only thought now was to keep moving forward until he could find a wall, and from there he could guide himself against it to find a door.

He was extremely frightened by now, feeling helpless and all alone, and he didn't even know that he had an audience.

* * *

Up in the booth, Kaminski was sitting with a front row seat of Ludwig's struggle in the large warehouse. He almost felt bad for him, but he had to remember what the blond had been capable of saying in his own private lab. Forbidden things.

"_Wha-?! Why are you doing that to her?!" _

"_Feliciano, what did he do to you?!" _

"_Feliciano, they will be stopped, but you can't turn justice into a slaughter." _

He didn't want to believe it, but Carmelo was right. Ludwig was keeping his feet in two different playing fields and that simply wouldn't do. Carmelo himself was there with the other elites, all of them safe behind a one-way glass. There was no way that Ludwig could ever see them, even if he looked directly up at them.

Ludwig may be his apprentice, but he was also a threat to their work. He was dabbling with a prisoner, an incredibly dangerous prisoner. If the German boy continued planting thoughts back into that doll's head, then that doll would turn the peaceful hospital into a hellish slaughterhouse. He had heard the many stories of 52 out fighting for that cursed rebellion.

_Knowledgable on almost every weapon known to human existence. _

_The blood of gang leaders and savages flowing through his veins. _

_His brother and himself with massive bounties in the army. _

_Terror on two legs._

_A ghoul hiding behind an innocent gaze. _

_Holding an entire hell in his heart. _

_The Devil's best demon. _

_An Executioner, A Reaper, a _Hero.

He had been way too lucky to get the bastard on his hands, and he wasn't going to let his apprentice take that all away from him. He couldn't. But he would feel awful if he outright killed the fool, so he was forced to go along with this fear business.

"You look grim, Master. Don't be. He's getting the proper punishment for his actions."

"He looks helpless though..."

"Master, that is entirely the point. You want him to think that this is some sort of payment for playing with your toys. You're not doing anything wrong, sir."

Kamiski sat in silence for a few minutes before his lips curled into a deep grin and he looked back at Carmelo, "We do punish bad dogs, don't we?"

* * *

Still no lights, still no answer, still completely terrified. Ludwig's plan of continuing to walk forward was getting him nowhere, but how could that be?! This was a warehouse, there had to be a wall _somewhere _in here.

He proceeded forward a few more steps before his hands touched something that felt like glass. He openly sighed in relief. Oh thank god, he finally found something to grab onto.

Suddenly, a light from within appeared and he looked up at the glass. He immediatley screeched, a very unmanly screech, and fell to the floor, crawling away from the glass and yet unable to take his wide eyes off of it.

It was a disgusting creature trapped inside of a glass cylinder case. It was frozen in place, mid stride in some sort of gelatin liquid that undergo some sort of change to it's makeup. It looked like a creature preserved in ice. From what he could tell, it was the awful experimentation of mixing creature DNA together. More lights then came up, revealing more and more of the terrifying creatures, frozen eyes all looking at _him. _Terror coursed through his bloodstream and adrenaline caused him to break out in cold sweat.

Thats when it all became apparent to Ludwig that this was some kind of setup. That he wasn't lost in this warehouse by any accident. He was trapped, and he was being forced to learn a lesson, and he was pretty sure he knew his crime.

Looking around the room again, trying to catch his breath, he screamed out, "I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! I know what I did was wrong and I won't let it happen again! Just let me out! I'll apologize! I'm sorry! _I'm so sorry!_"

After waiting a while, the cases turned off their lights and no doors opened. More fear was crawling over his skin and horror made a nest in his brain.

"Please forgive me! Master! I won't do it again! I'll obey without questioning! Let me out! Please, let me out!"

Nothing moved in the darkness. Desperation was taking control, and Ludwig was reduced to crawling on his hands and knees, crying and screaming out apologies.

"_Tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid! Was ich getan habe, tut mir leid! Hilfe! Gilbert, Lili...Feliciano, hilf mir! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid!"*_

He eventually couldn't take the fear, the darkness, and knowing that he was being held in here against his will...and he collapsed in exhaustion to the floor.

* * *

Kaminski looked back at Carmelo, "I believe that's been enough for one day, yes?"

Carmelo nodded, "He's under a great deal of stress. We'll make sure he's out cold and have a couple people take him back to his apartment." The man approached the glass and pressed his hand against it, looking down at the sight of Ludwig on the floor, and sighed, "Poor kid. We certainly did a number on him." He smirked at Kaminski, "But he won't act out again, that much you can guarantee, Master."

Kaminski nodded, "Glad to hear that. Let's go retrieve him, shall we?"

* * *

Feliciano was stone still, like a person caught in a painting or carved into a statue. However, the flickers of pain curled in his stomach and through his body. Nowhere was safe. Every inch of him stung, but he understood that Master did it to keep him in check. He was beginning to believe that he was bad. That all this fighting against the drugs to keep his mind his own was all futile. He'd have to submit one day. Why not ease his suffering...?

He closed his eyes, trying to give himself over to the Master, when a bolt of fear shot straight up his spinal chord. His eyes popped back open, and he thought he could hear something blaring against his ears. But it wasn't a _sound_, to be exact. It was fear, pure, dark, wicked fear. Someone was being placed under a punishment they didn't deserve. A pure person...? How...odd...

He didn't move an inch, besides his eyes, and they squeezed themselves shut - trying to help him block out a feeling that something was horribly wrong. Someone unworthy was being hurt, not with being beaten into a pulp by weapons, not with words, but with fear.

And as he sat there, absorbing the twisted emotions crawling all over his skin and into his brain, he lurched forward and whispered, "...No..."

* * *

**Translations: **

_Es tut mir leid!/Tut mir leid!_ -I'm sorry!

_Was ich getan habe, tut mir leid! - _I'm sorry for what I did!

_Hilfe! - _Help!

_Hilf mir! _- Help me!

_**Thanks for Reading! Let Me Know What You Thought! :3**_


	10. A Little Formulation

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this chapter's a little late too. I don't really have an excuse though, other than that I couldn't put my thoughts onto the screen.

I really can't thank you guys enough for the support, every time I read a new review I just want to roll all over my bed with happiness. Thanks so much! :D

* * *

It was incredibly early the next morning by the time Ludwig awoke again, still pitch black out and only handfuls stars starting to disappear out of the sky. Cora had been licking him, anxious for her master to revive after the state he appeared in. The gray cat clearly didn't like seeing strange men burst into her home, dropping her master rudely onto his bed before storming out, heading off for who knows where. She gave them a hiss to show that she wouldn't want the likes of them coming around again.

When Ludwig finally recovered from bitter unconsciousness - which Carmelo and the other elites did not help by injecting him with drugs that would put him under longer, not that he knew about all of that - Cora immediatley started grooming her master and rubbing her fur up against his strong arms and torso, making sure that he was alright and safe. After petting the cat for a little while, Ludwig looked around, still trying to grasp what happened. The memory of fear still pounded in his bloodstream, thankfully, though, it was slowly fading out of his mind. He knew that he was being told to stay in his place by his master, but...he also knew that if he followed through with the order, it meant that he couldn't associate with Feliciano anymore.

He wasn't sure why he was letting a rebel float around in his thoughts, but Ludwig felt that he would be more regretful if he stayed in his proper place and watched scientists play with human DNAs like a game rather than helping Feliciano in some way. He would be labeled a traitor. He'd be betraying his brother and Lili. His parents were killed by rebels, Lili's brother was killed by rebels, and hundreds upon thousands of people had been killed by rebels. However, he could see why the rebels wanted to kill, after the horrible mutations and drones that were created from their friends and shipped out to fight in battle against them. Besides, Ludwig thought it was time that _he_ did something himself for a change. But what?

Cora continued begging for his attention through rubbing and purring all against him. He smirked, giving in and addressing the only woman he'd ever need. Letting his thoughts go helped him to the think more, and he remembered something that Zabek once told him. He said that before drones, mutations, and otherwise could be shipped over to a dispatch base to send off to the front lines, they had to be given some sort of chemical that would help them adapt to the outside world. He knew very little about it, except that it was frequently distributed by the nearby, and largest of the bases: the National Army Dispatching Capital Base, though most of the people still in the Capital by now called it just "The Capital Base".

Pulling off the employee card that was clipped to his coat, which hadn't been pulled off by whoever took him home, he smiled at the information that had been updated to the card. Now it said that he was the official apprentice of Head Scientist Shawn Kaminski. Whoever was in charge at that base would probably be willing to trust someone of that rank, especially if he mentioned the possibility of more drones being shipped their way. He felt better realizing that he was still okay betraying the Nation for the good of Feliciano and his poor people, even being able to drift back into a nap to last until the sun came up behind the horizon.

* * *

Abandoning the lab coat at his apartment, he decided to head down to the Capital Base with a nice looking suit and a briefcase, though he had the employee card safely secured in his pocket. Showing the card to the guards outside, he easily was given an escort inside, assuming from the information he gave the two guards - the escort was taking him to who he needed to speak to about getting his hands on the drugs.

The escort pointed out the different sectors of the base as they were walking through the halls, and he chatted, "I'm glad Mister Kaminski finally sent someone down here, the Major's been waiting around for some new drones." He paused and asked, "You are here about shipping out more drones, right?"

Ludwig replied, "I wouldn't be here to get a supply of the drugs if I wasn't."

"Good, good, the Major will be quite pleased."

"Do letters from the front lines come through this department?"

"Why yes, we typically check over our mail and run it through here before we send it out."

In the Nation's society, there was limited censoring for mail and other forms of communication, but now Nation was at war, the censorship was a lot more active. Gilbert, Lili, and himself, were always careful to talk only about themselves instead of any doubts of war. Ludwig could sense that the two of them were tired of fighting the war, but they couldn't exactly say that without the censors getting them.

The escort asked, "Is there any mail you've been expecting? I can ask for someone to check."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt and Lili Zwingli."

"You're the younger brother of the lieutenant, then?" The escort was awed.

"Yes, and Lili is like family to us."

"Oh, I know about the two of them. Everyone does. Certainly, I'll deliver you to Major Teague, and I'll head down there to retrieve anything from them."

"Thank you, sir."

The dark corridor continued on until the escort stopped in front of a door with a hand scanner. He pressed his palm to the scanner, and the light went over the entirety of the hand, allowing them entry after processing who the hand belonged to.

Inside was an army unit practicing in combat training, with several high-looking officers to supervise their progress. At the sound of the door opening, the officers peered back, saluting to the escort as he did to them.

"Major Teague, this is the newest apprentice under the Head Scientist Shawn Kaminski," the escort introduced Ludwig, holding out his upturned palm in front of the man.

Teague stepped forward and smiled in delight, "Ah, it's about time I heard from him again! How is your master? Well, I'm hoping?"

Ludwig nodded politely, "As well as he can be."

"Good to hear, well it's my pleasure to welcome you to the Capital Base. Take a walk with me." He stepped over away from Ludwig, motioning for him to follow him to a more private corner of the room so that the other officers could supervise the training, and so they could talk more freely. "I'd normally send someone else to speak to you in my stead, as these people mean a lot to me, but for the apprentice of Shawn Kaminski, I'm willing to make an exception. I've been introduced to you as Teague. What's your name, apprentice?"

"Beilschmidt. Ludwig Beilschimdt."

"You're related to Lieutenant Gilbert Beilschmidt, aren't you?"

"Yes sir. He's my older brother."

"Well he's a damn fine soldier, perhaps a tad extreme but a damn fine soldier. You ought to be proud of him."

"I am sir, he and Sergeant Major Zwingli do the family proud."

"Ah yes, she's one hell of a soldier as well." His voice dropped to a lower tone and said, "I've heard that your family has had a many of losses, I'm sorry for any suffering your family's been through."

"War is war, Major. Even I've had a taste of it."

"You were out on the battlefields?"

"Only for a month, sir. I was pulled out of the war to become to an apprentice."

Teague clapped, "I'm glad to see a former soldier in our building."

"I'm not worthy of such praise. I even have the uniform to return."

"No, no. Keep it as a reminder to what your family sacrificed for us. _All_ of your family."

"Yes...well, I'm here to receive some information and a new shipment of the drugs that are distributed to the drones who are scheduled to come here."

"Certainly. What information are you in need of?"

"Well, I was told by Master Kaminski that they were needed for drones that who were ready for dispatching, but what exactly does it do?"

"Ah, I see. Well, the chemicals in the drug basically helps the immune system adapt to the outdoors and helps the drones be ready for working again. With all the procedures and drugs that the drones get in the labs, it often deteriorates their immune systems and makes them weaker. This strengthens them up by using the mental capacity that they're currently at."

"Their current mental capacity? What does that have to do with their immune systems?"

"Well, we want our drones to stay drones, so the chemical's other purpose is to basically 'lock in' their mental states. It can be changed, but the more droned that they are, the harder it is to do so. A regular human's mental capacity can function normally, but a drones will stay locked into the 'droned' state. And, it's a lot easier to use on the drones, because you have to keep giving them the shots in the supply, and they're said to be pretty painful. A drone wouldn't flinch at the pain like a regular human would, and it's enough pain to grind your teeth at."

"That's very interesting. May I be given a supply for the lab?"

"Why of course, Mr. Beilschmidt. I'll have one of the lesser officers escort you down to the supply room. The hospital normally sends the drug over to us for us to give to trusted scientists, but they really should just start sending them over to the lab through the tram tunnel," he shrugged with a laugh, "anyway, I'll let you go get what you need. I'm sure you have better things to do than stand and talk with an old war dog."

"Thank you, sir."

Teague looked over to the officers and called, "Corporal!" At once, a slimmer man with short blonde hair looked over his way and headed over towards him, raising an attentive salute. Teague introduced the shorter man, "This is Corporal Kirkland, he'll show you the way to the supply room."

Kirkland nodded, "Come along."

The Corporal led him from the training room back down another long corridor, and like the original escort and Teague, he began chatting him up, though Ludwig could tell he was more hesitant to make small talk. He spoke after a couple minutes, "You're brother is one of the Lieutenants, right? Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

"That's him. Were you one in his company?"

"No, my eldest brother knew him. He was a lieutenant as well."

"Do you have multiple brothers? How many serve in the army?"

Kirkland sighed, "All of them did. I had four brothers, three older and one younger. They're all dead, killed in combat."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"War is war, and war isn't without it's losses..."

"I understand. I have lost a lot of my family as well."

"Please don't spread the word, but this war is making me hopeless as well as _sick_," Kirkland cringed, "Have you _seen _the things that they send down here and pretend that they're human? A drone may look like a human, but that's no bloody human to me! And the mutations, are the scientists in that building smoking something?! It's like the product of some kind of nasty game that they're playing!"

"I'm somewhat surprised you were able to say all of that to the apprentice of the Head Scientist in the whole Nation." Kirkland had to stop his thoughts for a minute and process everything that he said. By the time he was finished, his cheeks were practically blazing with embarrassment. Before he could stutter out some sort of apology, Ludwig chuckled and responded, "It's alright, Corporal. I have the same opinion on the matter."

Kirkland sighed, cheeks still flaming and his voice more hesitant, "I just can't believe that the place I've entrusted as my home, the thing that my brothers all died for, and the government that I'm serving...would become so ugly and disgusting, even in wartime." This Corporal had no idea how much the two of them had in common, at least with their opinion on the Nation. They had lived here for so long, brought up to believe how glorious this haven on Earth could be, and have the government's war decisions dealing with their prisoners and people just burn it all away.

"Do you ever think about deserting the Nation? Leaving and going someplace else?"

Kirkland looked stupefied, "I can't just leave the country my brothers died for! Besides, where else _is _there to go?" Incredibly, but sadly, true. He stopped short at one of the doors, surprising Ludwig for a minute, until he remembered why Kirkland had been leading him around to begin with. "This is where the shipments are stored," he opened the door for him, but didn't go inside, "Major Teague normally gives each person who comes here five crates. One crate has enough medicine for one person. I'd best be heading back to the training room."

"Would it be wise to leave me here alone?"

"Look, I'm not going to call you a bad person for following your orders, but I'd rather not get near something so vile."

"Then you don't have to worry about anything, Corporal Kirkland. The one crate I need is for special purposes."

The Corporal blinked in curiosity, but didn't push the matters any. He merely furrowed his thick eyebrows together and sighed, "It isn't any of my business, so take what you need and leave." He murmured before turning to head away, "Two minds like ours are dangerous if we mingle; and, after my brothers, I'd prefer to stay away from danger."

Ludwig smiled after he was gone. Dangerous? He never would have considered that his mind would be labeled "dangerous". But he didn't think that man was just making something up, Kirkland may have seen ugliness in the army, but that wasn't enough to do things that were similar to what he was doing now. He was still sitting in the birdcage like Ludwig once was, and he hadn't met that person that would trigger him to fly away.

Feliciano, in a strange way, had become that trigger for him, so he owed it enough to him to see that he was returned to the strength he once possessed, and that he was free. He took one of the cases and headed towards the exit, grabbing a couple letters from that escort on the way out, ones that were labeled from his brother and Lili. But he put that on the back burner, and focused his thoughts back on his mission. Once Feliciano went back to how he normally acted and he had these drugs in his system, he could go home and turn the tides of war for the rebellion.

This was why getting the medicine was so important.

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading! Let Me Know What You Thought! :3**_


	11. A Little Breakthrough

**Author's Note: **I suppose I should have mentioned before now that this story takes place about 350 years after present day. There was a cataclysm that pushed the continents together to create the world that they live in now. It looks pretty similar to the "Pangaea Ultima" (if you wikipedia it, they have a couple reference pictures), so you can tell where the huge countries sit on the map by what Feliciano talks about. You'll see! Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following!

* * *

Feliciano was squirming in his cell the next morning, restless and trembling. He was still in much pain, so much pain from what Kaminski did to him almost a week ago. He could give in, he could submit to the pain, but something was holding him back. Some small spark of retaliation was flickering stubbornly, attempting to grow back into the flame that it used to be. He had been thinking and trying to figure out why.

He willed for something to give him a sign, anything, but holding onto memories was growing difficult. They were blurry blobs of fuzzy shapes, muffled sounds that he couldn't make out, faces unrecognizable and lost to him. But one memory, one recent memory, he had a better grasp on.

A man was kneeling down in front of him, trying to shake him and calm him down. His voice was strict, loud, but he could tell that he was yelling at him for his own good. He could remember touching his cheek and feeling tears, something that seemed alien when it shouldn't have been. Blond hair, blue eyes. Those strong arms he felt safe in, crying into thick shoulders. Whispering out the words, _"Who are you?" _

He was struggling to cling to the memory, so he kept replaying it in his head. He didn't want to forget this memory. This person, this one person who hadn't laughed and taken advantage of him. This person who's words he couldn't recall, but could remember the feeling behind them. This person who, he'd like to think, wanted to save him from this place. To set him free. He didn't remember yet what the outside world was like, who he had in this world - if anyone, or what he had to do. But he thought that the answers would be lying in that man. He just hoped that he wouldn't leave him here for much longer.

If he didn't return to help him, Feliciano would go insane, loose himself to pain and the torture of memories that he couldn't remember. His head would split open and he wouldn't know anything anymore. Just a little longer, Feliciano would think, just a little longer. He sensed that the man would come back, no matter what. Because his face was recognizable for a reason. He could remember snippets of thoughts where he would listen to what he had to say, but only that he was there with him, and not what he actually said. He could remember the feelings of fingers in his hair, comforting him and bringing him solace that everything would be alright. Before that man...he couldn't remember anything clearly. Could he remember things with that man's help? He wondered how.

* * *

With the medicine hidden away, Ludwig only had to worry about either sweet-talking Kaminski into letting him see Feliciano (and a person could take one look at him and tell that he wasn't good at something like that), or maneuvering his way around to getting up there and helping him. Feliciano had suffered long enough, so it was time to rejuvenate him and set him free.

However, considering what had happened after the last few attempts of trying to free Feliciano's mind, and that he was punished already once, there was a guarantee that he was going to be examined closely. Kaminski wouldn't be so careless with Ludwig again, so there had to be something else he could do. Another trick he could pull. He hadn't made his way upstairs yet, trying to think of what could be done before he just started walking straight through the top floor. He wasn't sure who knew about his punishment, but probably all the elites would have some sort of idea of it happening, and the elites were scattered in all directions in the top floor. Sometimes he felt as if he couldn't take two steps without an elite's eyes falling to rest on him, staring into him. And suddenly, even though he knew that he would never be able to accomplish something like this unless he was very desperate, he looked over to one of the receptionists, who had been eyeing oddly him for a while.

She asked, "Is everything alright today, Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"Everything's pleasant, Tabitha. May I ask you something?"

"Certainly, sir. How may I help you?"

"Is there anyway I can see a blueprint of the building? Anything like that? Today's schedule for the floors would be nice too."

"Ah...I'll go to the back and check."

"_Danke schön_." Ludwig's plan was to find some sort of way up to the room without having go past all the elites. Kaminski and them would be on edge. There was open air vents up the wall of the cells, and there was one right below Feliciano's, so all he had to do was find out what was connected to it and go through that way.

He sighed aloud, what was wrong with him? He was trying to play secret agent to rescue a prisoner. He felt like some little kid instead of a twenty-one year old man. But, this would be the only way to sneak inside. He wouldn't dare knock out his master, mainly because he couldn't sneak up on him, and the elites were all on his side. He'd just have to crawl through the air vents, if he could. He brought some old army equipment with him as well, good for scaling even the hardest to climb walls. Now if that receptionist could get what he needed, he'd be as good as gold.

She came back out and motioned with a pair of her fingers for him to come to the back. Following the silent command, he stepped behind the desk and into the back room. Tabitha had the blueprint of the building rolled out, along with a newly-printed schedule of the floors. She gave him a suspicious look, but said nothing and stepped out to the front again to resume greeting others as they walked through the doors.

Analyzing the air ducts, he smiled to see that the one he wanted to get to was connected to the main duct, with offshoots on almost every floor. Looking at the schedule, the floor two below the one he normally worked on was going out to lunch to discuss improvements that could be made, so no one would be there to see him sneak into the vents. And he was sure that there would probably be _something _on that floor to help him break into an air duct. He just had to look for the right opening. Ludwig took in a couple deep breaths and looked up at the clock. Nearly time already.

If it wasn't strange enough that Ludwig was absent yesterday, he was incredibly late today. Maybe that's why Tabitha was giving him strange looks earlier? No, she was perceptive, she probably thought that something else was up.

He looked over and saw a large group of men and women filing out of the building, and more so outside already. They were heading off to lunch a little early, but that was just more convenient for him.

Once they were out, he pressed the elevator up and stepped inside. He mashed the button two below the top one, and waited out the ride to the designated floor. When the _ding_ sounded and the doors opened, he stepped out and glanced around to see an empty floor, save the prisoners still in their cages. On this floor there was a long wall of cages, lit from within, and the lot of them appeared reckless, it appeared as if they could be entered from the back, like behind some wall or something. This wasn't what he was on this floor for, though, so he rid himself of the thought.

However, before he could search around for an air duct, he heard a pair of hands smack themselves against a glass surface. There were several prisoners sitting in one cage, and the woman in the cell was the one who had her hands to the glass, the two males just watching her from their sitting positions in the cell. Her brown eyes were watching him intently, as if she knew that there was something inside him that could help her. All he could do, however, was press one of his hands to the glass and nod to her. She gave him a warm smile and slinked off towards the back with her other fellow prisoners, he could see her talking to the two men and they looked over at Ludwig before putting their attention back on the girl. The apprentice continued the search.

* * *

Feliciano could feel vibrations tickling against his skin, but didn't make much of a thought to question them. Vibrations and frequencies were being picked up throughout the day without consistency, and as much as he wanted to understand why he was picking them up, he wanted to focus on the memories that he was trying to hang onto. He felt helpless, merely clinging onto fuzzy memories, but that's all he had left now. And it was continuing to distract him from the pain that coursed through him.

His eyes were closed, he thought he could hear the sound of something metallic opening, footsteps, and something popping near him, but his focus was keeping a hold on his attention. Until...

"52?"

He looked up to see one of the few familiar faces he had left, that blonde man. His eyes widened up, "It's you."

The man kneeled down before him, "Are you alright?"

"Better, now that you're here. I was waiting for you..."

"You were waiting for me? Why?"

"You can help me. You can set me free. You'll do that for me, right?"

"Yes, I'm going to set you free, but not in the state you're in."

"Because...I'm in pain?"

"Well, yes, but also because your memory was wiped. We have to fix it."

"I...I've been try to fix it."

"You have? Do you remember anything yet?"

"No...it's very hard. I only remember some things from when you came to see me a few days ago. Everything else is kinda fuzzy...I don't know who the people are anymore..."

Ludwig moved himself closer to him, and Feliciano instinctively did as well. He wanted to feel those arms on him again, and he reached out for a hug, which the other man delivered for him. Ludwig said, "You just have to let go. Free your mind."

"I don't know how. The images won't go away."

"Think. Think about the war. Think about what they've done to your people. Think about what you've done for your people. Think about those people who are important to you."

"How can I think of people I don't remember...?"

Ludwig wasn't really sure, he couldn't exactly think of a person he's never met either. Instead of responding, he just held Feliciano in his arms, stroking his hair to calm him down. He felt the smaller man relax, giving himself over to the apprentice. He brushed over every inch of his hair, running the reddish brown hair through his fingers, and listening to Feliciano's sighs as he calmed down. He then curled his finger through one strand of hair that jutted out from the majority, careful not to tug too hard on it.

"W-wait..."

"Is something wrong...?"

"No, just..."

Feliciano's head tipped back, feeling the tug of that curl. As he did, the unexpected happened. He was seeing faces, remembering things. Faces of several men, men whom he knew. And that set off something inside of him instantly.

Remembering those three faces, memories poured back into him. Memories of fire and blood. Memories of struggles and pain. Memories of happiness and triumph. The rebellion, the monarchy, the soldiers, the brotherhood, the capture, the torture, the years.

He grasped onto Ludwig's coat and buried his face in his shoulder, twisting the fabric tighter and tighter in his small palms, gasping out from everything he was remembering.

And all because someone pulled that hair once, several years ago.

"Antonio, Nonno, Lovino...! I remember them all! I remember!" he pulled his face from Ludwig's body and looked up at his face. "How did you know to do that...?" Feliciano barely even knew that his face had turned a bright pink, too intrigued by Ludwig's "accomplishment".

"I...I didn't. I just pulled on it without thinking..." Ludwig fought his urge to be a little embarrassed, and he instead asked, "You remember everything?"

Feliciano nodded, "Toni once pulled on my curl, and I got really flustered and my Nonno just started laughing and my older brother threatened to kill him...and those three, they're connected to everything...they're my family."

"Do you know who you are now? Do you remember me?"

With a kind smile, he nodded, "I'm Feliciano, a war hero that has to get home to help my friends, and you're Ludwig, an apprentice whose willing to set me free, right?"

"That's right," he responded with a certain nod.

"When can we get out of here? I've been stuck in this cell for four years. I'm ready to get back to the rebels."

"Four years...?! How old are you?"

"I'm...nineteen? _Si_, nineteen, unless March has already passed."

"You were a war hero at fifteen?!"

"I was at fourteen, but...I've fought for a while. The rebellion has lasted since I was seven, and the war started when I was eleven. I've been causing trouble for the Nation ever since I was twelve, and I was fourteen when I started fighting on the front lines." A life entrenched in warfare, beginning at such a young age. It was true that Ludwig had been around for it too, but he only knew about it since the age of thirteen, since that was when the alarm was sounded. He was only taken into the draft, considering the government had to have more people on the front lines when the rebels proved too tricky to end easily, when he was twenty, and he was pulled out rather quickly to become a scientist's apprentice.

"Wow...the fighting spirit must run in your blood, doesn't it?"

"More than you could imagine," Feliciano giggled. He asked again, "So, when exactly can we get out of here? I know it's not easy to liberate a laboratory like this, but there has to be some way..."

"Wait, you want to set all the prisoners free?"

Feliciano looked confused, "Of course I do! They belong with their kin back on the battlefields. A lot of the people in here could belong to the Empire too..." Considering how many prisoners had already been turned to drones or mutations, and how many were still in the laboratory, Ludwig thought that the rebellion must have been gigantic. How did they get so many people to side with them?

"But with all the people here, we'll have to find how to get them the medicine they'll need for the trip back towards the East, and how to get them out of the Nation without the government interfering."

By now, Feliciano had realized that the popping sound he heard earlier was Ludwig breaking the camera in the cell, so he felt a little more relieved to speak freely, "Well, Nonno lead us across the Northern way, and it could be possible to sneak people through that way. The southern tip of the continent also leads to the Eastern Empire, and the Nation doesn't have as good of control as it does in the North."

"Is there anyway we can transport them all whichever way? It's a long way around the continent, no matter what direction you go in..." While that cataclysm three hundred years ago had pushed the world together, it still wouldn't change the fact that it could take a long time to get a lot of people to the East.

"There's a multitude of underground passageways, some still have working trams, even if the Nation's said to have closed them off. We could sneak the prisoners to whichever main tram they're closest to, and have them be sent past enemy territory into a safe zone."

"And do you have any idea how we can get all these people out of the building?"

"You can figure it out Ludwig, there's got to be some way out of here," Feliciano pulled him in for a hug, "I trust you. You can save us."

Patting Feliciano on the back, he nodded. Somehow, he'd figure something out.

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading! Let me know what you thought! **_


	12. A Little Liberation

**Author's Note: **Ah, procrastination is quite deadly, I'm afraid. It took me sometime to write this out because I had to guide this chapter and think where exactly it was going to go. Anyways, enjoy! Thanks for your support, and feel free to ask any questions you may have about the story thus far. :D

* * *

This wasn't an easy task to swallow. Taking down an entire laboratory of staff to set free all of the prisoners was no cakewalk, but Ludwig had an idea of what could work. As freaky as that whole punishment ordeal was for him, Kaminski had given him some valuable information regarding the building. That forgotten wing was near the way to the underground tram that was connected to the hospital.

If Major Teague's comments from the Dispatch Base were of any clue, Ludwig was certain that the hospital _had _to be shipping a lot of their cargo to the scientists on the top floor. Ludwig was certain that there wasn't enough apprentices up there to meet demands for those chemicals for the drones. Not that it was the Major's fault for not knowing, all he did was take what was given and expected drones in return, simply a matter of following an order that had been active for a few years.

Anyway, he was planning on just liberating the laboratory one floor at a time. There was a, very rarely used, spiral staircase that went from top to bottom, which he intended to send the prisoners and himself down. He'd just have to take steps in order to avoid scientists and staff from the lower floors finding out about the liberation and send for help and assistance. His plan would trip an alarm, unless he managed to shut down whatever was controlling the string them. Doubting that he could get a hand on that blueprint that Tabitha had downstairs again, he'd have to think of something else instead. He could try again, but that expression of hers wasn't promising an easy win, if any win.

The previous night and the morning after, he made preparations for his departure. Whether this would succeed or fail, he would be labeled a traitor to his country and could never return. He had to push aside all doubts, leave behind anything he would regret, and simply think about what Feliciano had told him. He told him that his decision would be valuable in the outcome of the war, and that he should stand on the side of those who agreed with him. Good had to triumph over evil, and Feliciano wanted him to play a part. He did too...but there were more than just pros to helping Feliciano get free, several cons weighed down his mind. Two in particular: Gilbert and Lili. Ludwig didn't want to leave them here, he wanted them to know the truth that he discovered...but, he had to be careful how he told them. The censors would surely catch if he tried to say it word for word, so he would have to be indirect or talk in code. From the previous letters he received from them, the two sides were under a temporary treaty of peace, so the soldiers had time to catch up on some R&R. There'd be a better chance of his word getting to them, and he could send whatever was important their way. Maybe.

He had made arrangements for Cora to be sent to Gilbert and Lili's private quarters through the Dispatch Base, since he wasn't exactly going to come back and retrieve her. She was technically their cat anyway, so he wouldn't feel bad about sending her to them. As for his other belongings, he sold what he could to the multiple pawn shops and gave things away, claiming he was emptying his apartment of the useless things. He wasn't sure what all he should take anyway, considering that they couldn't go into the city for anything.

The police were sure to find out soon enough. Everything else, he just decided to leave there in case if he had the chance to go back. His best hope was that everything worked, and no one would remember him being there. All he had to do was make sure that the plan did not fail. For Feliciano's sake and for the sake of his own hide. Being flogged by the Nation's private police wasn't on his schedule today.

* * *

"My god...Lacey..."

"How can you possibly say that I'm not the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

"I was joking, love...oh my god!"

"Let's run away together, Shawn. Forget this blasted place and go somewhere else. You could forget your prisoners, your elites, those damn boys..."

"L-Lacey...please...! I'm begging you...you're going to _kill _me...!"

"Oh, I love watching you like this...I really should do this more often. Are you certain that no one will come in?"

"Y-yes...everyone's busy."

"Great, then just keeping feeling me...and only me..."

"...God, I love you, woman..."

* * *

Ludwig took the outside lift today, since he'd see all the reception workers if he went the normal way, and his plan wasn't intended to spread to that area of the laboratory. But if those kind of accidents happened, then they happened. Looking out at the cold city, Ludwig donned a pair of latex gloves carefully, checking his coat to see if he had everything he needed. The screwdriver and cutters would be needed first, probably.

A lot of things were going to be password activated, probably, much to his disadvantage. But he was prepared to do whatever it took to make this work quickly and effectively. He'd get every prisoner out as safely as possible, and if he was attacked - he'd fight. These people didn't deserve sympathy, honestly. Anyone who'd willingly sign up to hurt and control people against their wills were monsters, far more monstrous than any mutated freak that was once a prisoner of war.

He was quick to slip through the floor to make his way to Kaminski's lab. He remembered that Kaminski had several blueprints in here too, so he could see where the controls were. However, his master's state was something quite unexpected.

He was lying on the floor, Lacey laid out on top of him, with only their white coats shielding their bodies. Both were sleeping, thankfully. It'd be horrendous to walk in on them in the middle of the act. They were hidden behind his desk, and so he had to step over them to get the blueprints from inside the drawers.

Glancing them over, Ludwig was surprised to see that the controls were accessed nearby Kaminski's own lab, and there was secondary panel at the destination they were heading towards.

Kaminski was in charge of the lab, he supposed, so he also had the authority to shut everything down as well. The Master Control room. Accessed by password unless it was an emergency, though it certainly was one. Everything was on the line now. Absolutely everything. He wanted to go up to tell Feliciano that everything was ready, but it would take too much time. He let him know previously about what the procedure was, so he just had to play his part, and get everyone out safely. He only went over to the lift in the lab to send it up to Feliciano's cell, and headed out.

* * *

It wasn't far of a walk to the designated room, but the way down was covered with elites, all busy - but he wondered if they were eyeing him, watching him with suspicion. He wasn't one to be paranoid, but in this situation, it was hard not to be.

Checking his surroundings, he accessed the door's passcode, after turning down the volume on the control. The question popped up: _What is the name of the Elect Advisor for the High Council? _

Well, _scheiße..._he supposed that if it hadn't been him, not many people would know about that. It was a fact kept in the dark, and not a lovely fact at that. With reluctance, he typed in the answer and the door opened up. He quickly secured the door and locked it from the inside.

Ludwig was quick to find where everything was, including the alarm system. This damn thing would alert the rest of the floors, the police, the hospital, and probably the private government. He had to turn everything off, but he was prepared. Pulling the screwdriver from the inside of his coat, he opened up the alarm box and clipped the wires with his pair of cutters. He hoped that would be the end of that problem, so he pulled out one of the most important things he would need next: the gas mask. Strapping it on, he made sure he could breathe well before setting off the next portion of the plan.

There was an emergency gas controller in the room, password activated, that would be what he was counting on to work. Turning the gas knob to "natural gas", the password thing popped up with a voice.

"_Make sure that everyone in the building has been evacuated or protected with gas masks or the defense mechanism built into this building. Defense controllers are scattered throughout the building. Are you ready to continue?" _

Ludwig answered, "Yes."

"_Good. Now, please answer the following question: What is the name of our greatest enemy?" _

There were several possibilities, but the few that stood out the most and the number of letters that the code required led him to type out: EMPEROR WANG.

"_That is correct. Please specify the leakage options." _

Ludwig had a couple choices with this. He could flood the entire laboratory with natural gas, or do it by level. They offered the choice in case if something was going wrong on a specific floor. He wasn't worried about the prisoners, Feliciano told him that they were given certain immunities whenever they first became imprisoned, so they could walk right through natural gas and not be affected. Hopefully every prisoner had received those immunities. He pulled up a second control panel: one that controlled the cells.

"_You wish to open another mechanic menu?" _

"Yes."

"_Please make sure that all prisoner cages that are to be opened will be freeing prisoners that will not harm anyone in the lab. Would you like to continue?" _

"Yes."

"_Alright, please answer the following question: Why will the Nation win this war?" _

This questionnaire was definitely geared towards the high and mighty of the Nation, but hopefully this question would be rendered false by the end of the war. Ludwig instead answered: THE NATION NEVER LOSES.

"_Correct answer! Specify which cages to open." _

"I want to open all cages."

"_Is that so? Please specify your timing plot." _

"By floors, top to bottom. Put 1 minute in between each floor. Will only start when I specify by a word."

"_What word would you like to make prominent?" _

"Krieg."

"_You would like to have the cells open by floor, one minute between each floor, under the word 'krieg'?" _

"Yes."

"_Once the word has been said, I shall open the cells." _

"Acknowledged. Thank you."

"_You're welcome." _

Ludwig turned his focus back to the gas leaker, and made it active. He selected the "Spray all lab floors" option.

"_Please provide a time plot." _

"Immediately."

"_Natural gas leak activated." _

He couldn't smell the natural gas leaking out into the laboratory, but he had no time to waste. He jumped up to the door and unlocked it with the passcode again and yelled the code word 'krieg' at the cell opening mechanism. Now to collect the prisoners.

The elites weren't looking so good, many were choking and some had already collapsed to the ground, unable to breathe. The cell doors had popped open, and inmates were slowly climbing out, looking around in confusion. But once they saw Ludwig running, several of the prisoners ran over to him, causing more to follow their lead.

He had to get Feliciano out. Typing in the passcode for Kaminski's room, he was relieved to see the two unconscious, and he could see Feliciano gathering the inmates on the lift, though some of the prisoners in the lower cages had already made it down to the floor. Once the lift touched the ground, Feliciano ran over to him and hugged him, "I can't believe it. We're finally getting out of here." He parted from the hug and smiled to the other prisoners, "We're going home."

The prisoners cheered, some rounding up others to follow after Ludwig and Feliciano, who leading the giant group towards the spiral staircase. This would be the only way down.

Going down flight by flight, they grabbed the other prisoners who's cages just sprang open and got them to play follow the leader, picking up on Feliciano's rebel valor. They were overjoyed and eager, ready to do whatever they had to say. After days, months, maybe years of being trapped, they were finally _free._ They were met with little struggle, as the elites and scientists were unconscious for the most part on the way down. Good thing too. Ludwig did not want a rough sketch of his face to be turning up on the screen tomorrow morning.

Floors by floors went by, happy faces peering out to join them. Scientists struggling to breathe and feeling helpless. Stairs leading them down. The damned alarm actually came on, probably a second emergency one, so they had to hurry and get out of here.

Soon, they were nearing the last few floors before a couple of the scientists hurled themselves at Ludwig, but they were easily knocked back with several decent punches. There was a swarm of prisoners behind him and Feliciano, so it was time to begin heading for the exit. Feliciano took the front of the group and Ludwig rushed to the back to make sure all the prisoners were unharmed. He was to end everything. Some of those damned scientists were tough, many had woken up and began following them down, nearly catching some of the prisoners who were lagging behind. Ludwig kept them occupied, the majority clearly weak from the natural gas, so they were soon unconscious piles on the floor. He rushed towards the forbidden wing, past that to the exit, where he could still see some of the scientists in heaps. Oh great, some of his sympathy and softness was kicking in. He knew what Feliciano wanted him to do...but...

Reaching the door, he slammed it shut, allowing the running air in the railway to take out the rest of the gas. There was the control panel, all he had to do was flip a switch, and he'd be done. However...

He slammed the "defensive mechanism" button on the panel, and watched as the unconscious bodies on the inside became protected by the defensive globes. It was an aspect located in most buildings to protect workers should something bad happen. They would be awake in a couple hours, probably. He then flipped one of the switches, and he watched as a couple sparks transformed into a deadly gas fire. It would cover the whole laboratory in minutes, giving the prisoners time to escape.

He just couldn't afford to kill them...he couldn't...

The loading area actually had multiple tram stations, probably more frequently used in the past, but only two working trains rested in it now. One heading Northeast, the other heading from the hospital.

Ludwig headed on down to the large crowd, where each prisoner was given, by Feliciano, a case of medicine from the hospital tram car. Looks like that call to the hospital had been promising. They'd need that medicine to become strong again. After each person received a case, they filed onto a multi-car train - the one heading Northeast, with a conductor standing by. Ludwig managed to find an old man who was a relative to one of the rebels, who stayed behind to take people to the East. He was more than happy to see Feliciano and the others were ready to fight again, and to do what he could to help the war.

Feliciano was handing the last prisoner his case when he looked over to Ludwig with the largest genuine smile he had ever seen in a long time, "It worked! I can't believe it worked!" He threw his arms around Ludwig and smiled, "Thank you, a million times thank you, Ludwig."

Ludwig shrugged, "I didn't have a choice, I can't stay in the Nation any longer. I'm destined now to be either a fugitive or a rebel, and latter is sounding more promising.

Feliciano's eyes twinkled, "...You'll come with me?"

Ludwig nodded, "I have no other place to go."

"I'm so happy..." the brown haired man beamed, "...and hearing you say that just makes it even better."

Ludwig looked over to the train car, "They know that they have to take the liquid medicine every day, right? And that it probably doesn't feel too good when they stick it in them?"

"It's all in the case, they're smart enough to figure it all out. Should I grab one for me too?"

"No, I grabbed a case in advance, the syringes with the medicine are in my coat."

Feliciano blushed, hugging Ludwig tighter, "Thank you."

The old conductor came over to the two of them, saluting them, "Everyone's ready to go, sirs. Some have started with the medicine already. Are you ready to leave?"

"Well, sir," Feliciano said, "I'm sorry, but, this train is not for me..."

Ludwig and the conductor looked baffled, the former demanding, "What?"

The recently freed prisoner said, "There are other people who need to be liberated. Not stuck in cells, but in the Nation itself."

"But Feliciano...!"

He shushed the blond, "Just, listen..." He turned back to the conductor and said, "If we are to win this war, we have to find anyone else who would be willing to side with us. The people we saved today don't have to be our only assets. Lost people who hate the Nation, yet are unable to escape it could prove to be great allies. We need to take advantage of everyone."

The conductor advised, "What you wish to do is dangerous, my boy. Your people have been waiting for your return for years."

"They can afford to wait a little longer, for who I'm going to send them."

The old timer sighed, "It's up to you, lad. I won't force you."

Feliciano looked up to Ludwig, "Please, those who are bitter, homeless, trapped, or prevented entry into the Nation will be key to our numbers. They'll join us. Please, come with me. Help me rescue my people."

After a minute, Ludwig finally nodded and replied, "I'll go with you." He then said to the conductor, "Have a safe journey."

Feliciano smiled, "And if you see my brother, Lovino, tell him that Feliciano Vargas is alive and is on his way home."

The old man nodded, "My pleasure. Good luck to you both." And after a few minutes, the train was rolling away, leaving the two of them to stand there.

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, "I know you think this plan is dangerous, but...I don't care. I'm going to help my people, and this is the way I can do so." He turned and began heading southeast, towards a tunnel leading underneath the city.

Ludwig replied, "I think you're crazy, but I'll follow you through with this."

Feliciano waited up for him, "That's good. I'll need someone to give me that medicine."

"I think you'll need someone of high power to get you around safely, more importantly."

"Right, and with everyone in the laboratory dead, there's no way you'll be reported."

"Right..."

* * *

"...Shawn...?"

"Lacey...?"

"Are we in Hell?"

"If we are talking without a problem, I don't think so..."

"Considering what we were doing, though...I wouldn't see why we wouldn't be."

"This wasn't our fault, but I'm going to find out who's fault it was. If it wasn't for someone activating the defensive mechanism, we'd be nothing but ash. Something's way too wrong."

"I guess I really did pick the wrong day to try that with you."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! :3**_


	13. A Little Melancholy

**Author's Note: **After a _long _procrastination period, I have finally updated! Thank you _tapion580 _giving me the kick in the teeth I needed to sit my ass down and write this chapter. Thanks to you all who have reviewed/favorited/followed, you guys make me so happy! Enjoy! :3

* * *

"This is outrageous! You can't expect me to sit here and let some traitor crawl through our streets without justice! This is madness!"

"Slow your ass down, idiot! If we sent out an alarm, the citizens would be frightened! They would lose trust in us! We can't have them knowing this information!"

Kaminski had never seen the big and powerful elites act like such foolish children before. It was quite hilarious, but frightening as well, considering how angry they looked. Lacey had talked him into reporting whom he was certain was the traitor to the elites, but this meeting was going far from well. He should have expected as much, but he had tried to remain positive that this would work out. But positive thinking nowadays had gotten him nothing but misery.

"I'll show you outrageous!"

"Oh, willing to fight me like a man, eh? Bring it on!"

"Stop this nonsense, the both of you!"

"Mr. Kaminski, if I may ask," one of the more sane men at the table asked, "if you didn't want to cause a panic, why did you tell us this information?"

"You're my superiors," Kaminski stated as if it was obvious, "isn't it only right to tell you?"

"I suppose so, but I guess the better question is: what did you want us to do about it?"

The room began to quiet down and the two quarreling elites stopped bickering to listen to the scientist, "The actual reason I reported this matter is because it is your duty to protect this Nation. I plan to take this traitor out myself, but should he succumb to a terrorist, I'm willing to accept for you to intervene as you wish. This boy is smart, apparently as street smart as book smart-"

"Yeah, considering that he wiped out the hospital by pressing a few buttons and saying a couple words," one elite snorted, "you ought to up your system."

"They were all password locked. I don't know how he got past the first one! _No one _except only the high and mighty know about that!" Kaminski protested.

"You forget his connections to me, you sputtering fool," one man down at the end of the table snapped.

"Elect Advisor...I didn't know."

"Damn right you didn't. No one was really supposed to know except for the elites. But...these things happen."

An elite spoke up, "So were you finished telling us about him, Mr. Kaminski?"

"Ah...he's smart in both the street and book areas, but he probably won't openly attack like some rebel rat. He'll likely make his way out of the territory to become a fugitive, and when that happens I'll take care of him myself."

"Are you certain he simply won't join the rebellion?"

"He has family left in the Nation, he wouldn't dare change sides. He wouldn't want to be ordered to shoot his older brother and his fiancée, now would he?"

"Can't we just use them to lure him out, then?" An elite suggested.

"And lose two of our finest soldiers? Hell no," the Advisor spat, "have you been able to _see _what those two can do with a pair of machine guns? They're some of our finest weapons. We can't afford to lose them, let along threaten them and take them away from the front lines."

"They're not that well known, Advisor. And there are plenty of other great soldiers out there," one person interjected, making the Advisor grow nervous, "but, I do agree that threatening our own soldiers, who are innocent, is not the way to find him. It could leave us a bad reputation, and the people must strongly believe in us."

"Agreed," came from the head of the table, next to the Advisor. "Kaminski, you are free to act as you wish, though...should this boy become a threat, we have the authority to capture or kill him in anyway we see fit. He will remain oblivious to the police and he will be deemed 'clean', until he acts out."

"But sir, what would be the point of-?"

"The blame for the fall of the laboratory rests on your shoulders. You were warned several times, as one of your own elites have told us," the leader barked. Kaminski clenched his fists, it must have been Carmelo, "and yet you didn't stop him when you had the chance. You should not have even allowed things to go this far. This is something only you will amend. We will not take steps to help you."

"Understood, sir."

"Great, thank you ever so much for wasting my time, and I bid you farewell."

At once, Kaminski was seized by a pair of guards and shoved outside the meeting room, his shoulders even heavier now. But he supposed that he had to mend his own mistakes.

* * *

Ludwig had been leaning nearly up against the smooth concrete wall for a while, walking behind Feliciano. The blond hoped that the brunet knew where he was going, because backtracking through these awful tunnels would be a hell of a waste of time. And he'd likely strangle the younger man in his irritation.

From the soft panting he could hear from Feliciano, and the own weariness of his feet, they'd probably be stopping to make camp soon. Though it was likely to be an unpleasant sleep, due to the disgusting rats and the rushing sound of water. It was mainly dark except for the ancient lights that lined the walls. Their age hopefully signified that no patrol man walked down in the sewers as part of their job.

"I think we should be getting close to something," Feliciano chimed from ahead.

"You've said that before and we're still walking," Ludwig called back, sounding unimpressed.

"Have some faith! I haven't memorized these tunnels, but I know there's gotta be something down here!"

"Like what?"

"Old supply carts. From whenever the Nation was conquering nearby areas."

"You mean, back when this place wasn't partially a sewage system?"

"Exactly!"

That did sound promising actually, maybe the carts still had some food. Food nowadays lasted a very long time, staying fresh for years and years. When the scientists managed to accomplish that, they had no problem sending over fresher foods to people far away, more notably their soldiers who were busy committing genocide against the beings they deemed "lesser" for their lands. Those who survived were forced to assimilate, and their descendants now gather outside the Nation's walls, trying to bribe their way inside but always being turned away. It was a dreadful time, but the Nation largely took it as a bump in history, or some believed that the lesser ones were taken over due to the "survival of the fittest" factor. Ludwig liked to think that after Feliciano had cleaned the cities of the ones who could become rebels, his next course of action would be to send the ones praying for entry into the Nation on their way to the Eastern Empire or straight to the rebels. But, he supposed that the bridge would be crossed once they got to it, so he wouldn't think about it.

It was just so hard to believe still. Ever since he met Feliciano, he couldn't really picture him as some kind of war hero, swinging around a dangerous gun. This small man talked about liberating his people and gathering them as fighters, winning a war that seemed hopeless on the rebellion side, pleasing this "prince" and would fight tooth and nail to see that his people had a country to call their own. It was righteous, but even so, could someone who appeared so innocent live up to his reputation? Ludwig wasn't sure if he wanted to see this delicate-looking man turn into a war machine. Did he have some sort of double personality? Or did his focus become clear when he was truly threatened?

"Look! There's a cart!" Feliciano exclaimed excitedly, pointing his index finger. He turned to give Ludwig a sure smile, and the blond had to remind himself again that this man was a war hero at fourteen years of age.

The brunet sped forward towards the cart. _Fourteen years of age. _

Digging through the cart, he pulled out some containers and waved them around, "There's still some food in here!" _A war hero._

Ludwig nodded, "That's _gut_, is there anything we can use for bedding or for a fire?"

Feliciano dropped the food containers to the ground and shrugged, "I didn't check, let me look again!"

With a weary sigh, the German took a seat next to the cart, picking up some of the food containers that the Italian had abandoned. He double checked the freshness of the food, and was pleased to see that it was still good even after this long.

"Well, this cart is made from wood, we could burn it after we've cleaned it out. And, there's some tarps and blankets I can see. I'll keep looking though."

"That's good," Ludwig said, setting down the food, "Pull out what you can and I'll come help you," he climbed to his feet and went over to help Feliciano.

The man eagerly pulled things out, dumping items at his feet, reminding Ludwig of some kind of child digging through a chest of toys. Even though he's seen so much of this man, from the proud speeches to the deathly whispered words, he was still appeared like a child...his sheer innocence was the driving force behind that image, he knew. Even though he could say such words as _"kill me"_ and _"I will protect my people"_, he was like an innocent child at heart. It was strange, perhaps whenever they accomplished their goal of escaping to the rebels, he could ask one of them about Feliciano. One of them had to know his past.

"I found a couple old pillows! I'm in the process of pulling out the cushions, so we should be a little more comfortable tonight!"

"Hand them to me, keep looking through the cart," Ludwig said, taking the surprisingly soft cushions from his hands. As he set them along the ancient concrete floor, he looked up at Feliciano and reminded him, "Before it gets too late, you still need your medicine."

"I know, Luddy! I want to eat first though!"

"Alright, alright," he replied, thinking about how he sounded like his mother. She would always be giving reminders to Gilbert for just about everything. He was so forgetful when he was young, but his memory grew sharper as he aged. From what he could remember, he always had a good memory, and never forgot things that were supposed to be taken care of.

Taking a seat on one of the cushions, and placing his chin in his palm, he thought about his family. He had two loving parents, both incredibly remarkable. His mother was the more responsible one, her silvery hair always up in a bun and a light scold on her tongue. Gilbert had inherited her looks, but Ludwig had taken after her personality. He would defend her side whenever his father and Gilbert were making too much commotion while they wrestled on the living room floor. Gilbert was a lot more like Dad, who was the fun loving parent who would always try to take the boys out to the park or to the stadium. Ludwig definitely was more similar appearance-wise to him.

His family, (not just the household family, but his entire family) was so close. It was heartbreaking to realize how much the war had torn their happy little family to shreds. He'd never get to eat a proper home cooked meal ever again, he'd never get to play football with his father and uncles ever again, he'd never get to hear his mother hum or sing while she worked on her embroidery ever again. He'd have none of it again. It was all gone.

It was progress, and fortunate, that his brother was doing his best to try and create a family again. He was certain that Gil and Lili would raise some beautiful children to carry on the Beilschmidt name, but it was still possible that the war would burn that idea away. They had known that from the beginning. Lili had known it whenever she told Gilbert that she loved him in the first place, Gilbert had known it whenever he first kissed her, Lili had known it whenever she offered up the idea of sex, and Gilbert had known it still whenever he asked her to marry him.

With a slight stroke of humor, he remembered his brother describing how the proposal went. It was described in such detail that he could picture it vividly in his head, like a movie.

* * *

_They were training at the army base a few miles from the front lines, in one of the training arenas. This significantly smaller gym-like arena was mainly used for sparring and hand to hand combat, reserving the larger ones for guns and weapons of range combat. The training was specially assigned to Gilbert and Lili to test their effectiveness as a pair. A couple of the higher ranking officers felt that the two of them dating one another would end up being their downfall, as they'd become each other's weaknesses. The two were quite ready to show them that a pair of lovers could become a pair of fighters at the drop of a hat. _

_The duo were defending themselves from a mass group of fellow soldiers, all without weapons, save sparring guards - but all were well trained in unarmed combat. So were they. They were clearly outmatched, but the soldiers in the mob weren't as skilled as the pair was. From appearance of the situation, it seemed clearly unfair on Lili and Gil's side, and it probably was intentionally, but the two of the silently were thinking the same thing: "We can get through this. We can win." The two took a battle stance and the mob followed suit, watching and waiting as the ref called out to the teams, "Same rules as always apply for sparring, do what you can to get them down but no bad holds. Got it? Get it? Golden!" he then waited a few seconds and yelled out a "GO!" to start the exercise. _

_At once the mob spread out and ran towards the pair, who were ready to give it their all. The fellow soldiers swung at them, but the two were great at dodging, blocking punches and while Gilbert managed to punch a couple of the guys in the gut, Lili kicked at one of the males to knock them down. They fought with only a couple hits back to their bodies, until they were slowly backing towards each other, and when they felt their backs hit, they didn't even stop to turn and see who it was. They knew right away it was each other. With their backs free of harm, they focused on their frontal view, finding this easier than before, even though they were trapped in a circle. _

_After punching down several more of their peers, Gilbert called out to Lili, "Oi, Lili, I need to tell you something!" _

_Lili answered, "Yeah? What is it?" she kicked another girl in the shoulder. _

"_You mean everything to me!" he punched a girl in the face, "even now, I feel like I'm fighting to keep you alive - even though we're just training." _

"_That's sweet of you! Can we postpone this until after the fight?" she kneed a man in the gut, punching him down afterwards. _

"_No! I need to say this now!" Gilbert dodged an high swing, and kicked the attacking man in the chest, "I would do anything for you! I'd be your shield in combat, I'd climb the Alps to get a flower for you, I'd give you a family!" _

_Lili kept on fighting but was clearly listening to him, unable to respond to what he was saying. But the combatants were slowly beginning to slow down, registering the words that the albino was saying. _

"_You're the most important thing in the world to me. I could be stripped of my strength, my senses, my body, everything...but if I still had you, I'd be so happy I couldn't even think!" _

"_Gilbert-!"_

"_I want to go places with you, I want to eat meals with you, I want to wake up with you every morning, and I just...I want to be with you forever!" he cried out, shoving another man back, and the remainder of the standing mob didn't bothering fighting as hard as they could. They resorted to easily avoided punches and kicks, wanting to hear more. _

"_I love you too and I want that all too, Gil, but listen! We need to concentrate-!" _

"_Lili, will you marry me?!" _

_The mob stopped cold. It was like those four words was a giant nuclear bomb crashing down on Earth. _

_Lili finally looked at him and smiled, "Yes! I will, Gilbert, yes!" Suddenly the two kicked down the rest of the group, and were the only ones left standing. The newly engaged fiancee took that opportunity to leap into Gilbert's arms and started crying tears of joy, "I thought you'd never ask!" _

_The previously doubtful officers had their mouths dropped open in awe, and the officers who hadn't doubted them looked incredibly smug, pleased with the pair and happy to prove their men wrong. The fighters on the floor began clapping and wolf whistling to the two lovers, not minding the turning tables that had affected their performance._

* * *

Ludwig had thought that it was a very fitting proposal. But his thoughts returned to darkness once again, the two of them might not survive the war to marry each other and have children. The two of them deserved to be happy, so he would pray daily for their lives to be saved.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and he was face to face with concerned warm brown eyes, "Luddy, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things."

"What kinds of things?"

A streak of homesickness stabbed itself into Ludwig's heart, "My family."

"Oh, I see," Feliciano said vaguely, not wanting to say something that would offend or upset Ludwig.

Ludwig, though, could sense Feliciano wanted to ask, "My parents are dead, I think most of my older relatives are dead, quite a bunch of my cousins are dead. The only close family that's still alive are my brother and his fiancee."

Feliciano looked very distraught, and then he murmured, "Was it because of the war?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Humans have never been able to grasp the concept that wars don't solve problems, they only cause more of them. Not for the thousands of years we've lived." He then gestured over to the food supply, "Are you hungry? I'll start dinner."

He began dragging over wooden pieces of the carriage to build a fire, and Ludwig sat in silence for a few more minutes. These feelings had to disappear before he carried on. They were too burdensome for this task.

What happened was what happened, so he just had to keep moving and keep fighting.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! :)_**


End file.
